Viaje para dos
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que el vínculo entre maestro y estudiante puede ser tan duradero como hay trato entre ambos. Con el verano por delante, Lincoln se dará cuenta de que aún tiene mucho qué aprender de la vida, así sea de quien dejara años atrás en el aula. Es cosa de un poco más de sol, playa y algo más (clasificación M por situaciones adultas, lime y lemon)
1. La invitación

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Viaje para dos**_

_**La invitación**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**21 de junio de 2023**

**Mediodía**

**Preparatoria Royal Woods**

Por lo visto, la resaca de la noche anterior le hizo olvidar todo el discurso de la directora Vaporciyan. La anciana profesora, si bien tiene el cargo hasta el inicio del próximo curso, hizo, al menos en lo que a Lincoln respecta, un trabajo decente, y prefería eso a tener que babear mientras pudiera ser reprendido por la maestra DiMartino o, peor, orinarse encima por la imponente presencia de la superintendente Chen.

Nervioso, tuvo que admitir que recibió su justo karma. Solo su madre y Luan acudieron a su ceremonia de graduación, mientras que el resto fueron a la graduación de Lori en Fairview. Si bien no fue anoche al baile de graduación, debía reconocer que se la habría pasado bien con Jordan en la cochera de no ser porque Lana fue en el peor momento posible por unas piezas para la Gran Berta.

Eso puso fin a su relación sentimental, aunque ambos se prometieron estar en contacto durante el tiempo que ella esté en casa de su familia materna en Italia. El precio de ello fue que buscó a la vieja pandilla y los cinco (incluyendo a Stella) terminaron por emborracharse, con Clyde accidentado por tomar los lentes de Zach y querer cortar un cuchillo con una piedra y con Stella amaneciendo en el cuarto de Rocky cubierta con la camiseta de Rusty.

Otro discurso, este por boca de Penelope como la representante de la promoción en vista de que Clyde no se presentó, Stella fue llevada a comprar algunas pastillas de emergencia y él está en estado inconveniente. Le importó un comino que su primera vez fue con ella y Haiku al mismo tiempo hace año y medio, su voz al micrófono era peor que avispas alborotadas. Palabras como esfuerzo, gratificación y constancia eran sosas, y el hecho de que fue un discurso corto no ayudó mucho.

Río un poco cuando optaron por entregar los diplomas por apellido y sexo, empezando por la siempre visionaria Joy Adams y el siempre problemático Richie Arnold. Nombres como Catherine Carmichael, Brianna Leclerc, incluso Trent Gagnon-Jersey eran mencionados, aunque el castaño se limitó a hacer el tonto recibiendo el documento y bajando su pantalón.

Finalmente su turno. Se suponía que subiría con Jordan, pero terminó por hacerlo con Mollie Nordberg. Con reluctancia ella y él con visible hastío, decidió no quitarse los lentes oscuros que Luan le prestó, cortesía de Benny. La luz del sol en el estadio de verdad que le molesta a la vista mientras su madre y Luan observan, orgullosas, cómo es que oficialmente Lincoln dejaría al fin de ser un preparatoriano y empieza a dar sus primeros pasos en solitario.

.

_-Lamento no haber estado ahí_ -animó Lori luego de una larga conversación en línea, un tanto decaída porque Bobby abandonó por asuntos familiares y ella terminó con su calificación final en suspenso.

-Descuida. De todos modos no esperaba que nadie fuera.

-_¿De qué hablas_? -cuestionó altiva la rubia mientras se medía una toga de colores azul rey y bronce- _¡Mamá y Luan estuvieron contigo_!

-Luan fue porque ya no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo contigo, y mamá porque apenas y le sacó un día libre al doc Feinstein, sin mencionar que no quería que destruyera la casa con una enorme fiesta como pasó con Carol.

-_No entiendo aún cómo es que, literalmente, te dejó entra_r.

-Porque necesitaba que alguien le cuidara al perro.

_-Linc, a veces dejas todo a lo que esperas que suceda, como con la película de Ace Savvy_ -suspiró la estudiante emérita-. _Si te sirve de consuelo, podrías visitar a Ronnie Anne un rato. No le fue tan bien como esperaba._

-¿Y qué tan mal le fue?

_-Tendrá que repetir el año_ -respondió Lor_i-. Una chica de su equipo de lucha copió su examen y la acusó de eso_.

-¡Pero qué diablos les pasa!

-_¿Crees poder venir en una semana? Como amigo, no por otra cosa, ¿me entiendes?_

-Suena tentador, pero no quiero parecer un mentiroso -dijo el recién graduado, poco antes de cambiar de tema-. Se suponía que ayer saldría con Jordan para no ir al baile de graduación, pero Lana nos lo echó a perder.

-_No me agrada esa chica, pero de verdad lo siento_ -lamentó Lori, mirando comprensiva a su hermano-_. Cuando quieras pasar unos días sabes que mi puerta está abierta_.

-Gracias, hermana.

-_Ahora, lo que debes hacer es tomarte un tiempo y, ¿quién sabe? Habla con ella o con alguien a quien no has visto en mucho tiempo_ -sugirió ella, escuchándose al fondo una explosión-_. Tengo que irme. Seguro que a Leni le explotó la olla de presión_.

-¿Qué trata de hacer?

-_Papá se la encargó. Te veo luego_ -se despidió, besando la lente de la cámara.

-Cuídense todos allá -respondió él, a punto de desconectarse.

-_Sólo una cosa más_ -añadió Lori,

-¿Qué?

-_Si te sientes confiado en que puedes volver con ella pídele un tiempo para que puedan salir con otras personas mientras. Eso a mí y a Bobby nos sirvió el año pasado_.

-Lo tendré en mente -dijo Lincoln, poniendo fin a la charla.

Necesita pensar eso. No verá a Jordan hasta la tercera semana de agosto. Dos largos meses en los que, si le es posible a ambos, puedan retomar su relación sin el inconveniente de tener dos docenas de ojos indiscretos. ¡Cuatro gloriosos años estudiando Arte en el Colegio de Boston, precedidos por dos meses desesperantes! Ya quiere ver la cara de sus padres cuando empiece a trabajar en un estudio de California o, ¿quién sabe? Como guionista gráfico para alguna película, por muy pequeña que sea la producción dentro de lo razonable..

-Toc toc -llama Luan a la puerta.

-Está abierto -respondió, apagando la laptop y guardándola en su escritorio, una pieza de madera de cedro que a diferencia de otras cosas estaba nuevo hace tres años, como un regalo de Luna por haber logrado que su arco de El Mazo Completo fuese elegido entre docenas de ideas para una serie de televisión, misma que terminó en el llamado Fullverse.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu mejor línea? -cuestionó Luan, algo dolida.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para chistes -reprocha Lincoln, tomando un pantalón del cesto de ropa sucia para revisar si dejó algún dinero.

-Bueno, puedes hablar conmigo -ofrece la comediante.

-Tú nunca has pasado por una ruptura.

-Vaya forma de decirlo.

Por dos minutos, el silencio reinó en la antigua habitación de Lori y Leni. Es un hecho que la ayuda de la primera rubia se vea limitada por una segunda opinión,

-Mamá me pidió que te dijera que bajes -dijo Luan, rompiendo el silencio-. Dice que saldremos a celebrar en familia. Bueno… los cuatro.

-No es que tenga hambre -evade Lincoln-. Es solo que tengo mucho qué pensar.

-Alégrate de que tienes todo un verano para descansar -dijo socarrona ella-. Después vas a querer caer rendido a los pies de la cama. ¿Entiendes?

-Nunca vas a dejar eso, ¿verdad?

-Muy bien, lo dejaré para la noche -promete Luan.

-Dile que saldré un rato -pidió-. Si pasa algo ya las llamo.

Con Luan saliendo de su habitación, echó un vistazo por toda la pieza. Si tenía todavía una cortina era porque Leni suele venir de cuando en cuando, aunque sea para recoger sus cosas poco a poco. Cada vez son menos los rollos de tela, los pósteres, los maniquíes y los insumos. Muy pronto, él mismo estará en la misma posición.

Echará de menos la casa. Si acaso puede dar las gracias a que Luan volverá un tiempo para preparar su boda en diciembre, pero en lo que a él respecta, será más o menos igual que con Lynn, durmiendo unos días en la Universidad de Michigan, otros en algún punto del país y rara vez en casa, o como Luna, que sentó cabeza y vive ahora en Atlanta como sesionista y productora.

No vio el auto de Benny afuera. Eso es buena señal, pues en la sala encontró una nota de su madre en la que decía que saldrían por pizza para celebrar. Junto a esta, había un billete de cincuenta dólares "solo por si acaso".

Decidido a pasar el inicio de sus últimos días en Royal Woods de la mejor forma posible, puso camino al parque Ketcham. Pensó en que no hizo un año tan malo, pero siempre con alguno que otro sobresalto.

Recordó su último proyecto de ciencias. Si bien no obtuvo el primer lugar, al menos obtuvo mención honorífica por aplicar energía cinética a un constructo de piezas multidireccionales. La única vez que pudo alzarse con el triunfo en algo fuera de su zona de confort probando su diseño en el lago del parque y fue vencido por Mollie y su estúpido cieno. Ahora, dicho proyecto está en Great Lakes City como parte de una muestra de arte científico que la tía de Ronnie Anne montó con fondos de distintos lugares de la región.

Con cada paso, le vienen recuerdos de todo tipo. El embuste del fútbol con Lynn, su primer concierto, la cita doble con Lori y los Santiago… inclusive esa desastrosa convención ha sido una buena historia en su vida. Tantos recuerdos, cortados por tropezar con una banca.

Giró sobre el respaldo de la banca, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y tirando un bolso negro. La dueña, lejos de increparle, lo miraba un tanto extrañada.

-¿Lincoln?

-Hola, maestra Johnson -saludó nervioso el peliblanco.

-Dudo que hayas venido a acompañarme a mi clase de yoga Visyana-suspiró resignada Agnes.

-¿Todavía sigue con las clases de yoga?

-No es algo que yo quisiera, pero mi mamá insiste en que debo ir aunque ella ya no dé esa clase.

-Supongo que está esperando a alguien -avanzó Lincoln, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy dejando pasar el tiempo -respondió la docente-, y por favor. Puedes llamarme Agnes. Tratarme de tú, si quieres.

Eso le parece poco raro. Salvo por Flip, Kotaro, Sue, el difunto Tetherby en su momento o alguna celebridad, nunca se había dirigido a un mayor de esa forma.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué usas lentes de sol? -preguntó Agnes.

-Anoche fue el baile de graduación -dijo Lincoln, restando importancia al suceso-, pero los chicos y yo preferimos tener nuestra propia noche de fiesta.

-Me sorprende que hayan empezado con eso.

-Fue idea de Rusty. Todo porque, bueno… pensaba pedirle a Jordan un tiempo.

-Una idea tonta, pero eso ya quedó atrás.

-¿Tiene planes para hoy?

-Supongo que Tijuana podría esperar unos días -rechazó melancólica Agnes, alzando su bolso-. Se supone que mi vecino cuidaría mi casa y ahora tiene visita de su ex-esposa e hijos, por no mencionar a... algunas personas.

-¿Qué no es temporada de ciclones? -dijo Lincoln, recordando que a Clyde se le estropeó la posibilidad de ir de vacaciones con su familia a Zihuatanejo por culpa de un ciclón categoría 5.

-Gracias por sepultar mi idea.

-No era eso lo que quería, pero…

-No dije que estaba descartada.

Tentado por hacer una oferta de la que tal vez se arrepienta, prefirió callar un poco. Cuando salió de la primaria y empezó a lidiar con su pubertad, los temas sexuales siempre eran un poco incómodos de tocar. A su padre, de hecho, le costó muchísimo tratar de explicarle lo que a su madre le hubiera tomado apenas unos minutos al día, empezando por la idea resumida de "apuntar y disparar".

Imágenes mentales de la maestra DiMartino, la madre de Stella, la mujer del noticiario e incluso la ex-novia de Luna habían sido su fantasía más recurrente y el motivo por el que fuera descubierto por su madre una vez que regresó de hacer las compras de la semana tras ese fiasco, razón por la cual puso fin a sus noches de "molestar a junior" y ella se tomó el tiempo para darle un resumen más claro, añadiendo el detalle de ciertas fantasías a las que suelen acudir de cuando en cuando. Ahora, bien puede decir que está a punto de estar al borde de un favorito juvenil.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -preguntó Agnes, un tanto incómoda con la idea.

-Claro -aceptó Lincoln, un tanto dudoso-, ¿por qué no?

-Tal vez me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer, pero quiero que me acompañes.

-¿Acom... pañarla? -dijo, tragando algo de saliva.

-En realidad, sería un viaje para dos, pero mi acompañante prefirió quedarse y ahora me sobra un boleto que podría reagendar.

La cara de Lincoln, en ese instante, tomó un color rojizo bastante notorio, y de no ser porque aquella sección del parque apenas tenía visitantes habría parecido que era una propuesta descabellada. Su mente quedó en blanco, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Había algo que no encajaba con su historia, pero eso no podía importar. No cuando hay un viaje en medio y un tiempo en el que tiene entera libertad de salir con quien sea antes de volver con Jordan.

.

Empacando, le costó un poco de trabajo comprender en qué se había metido.

Punto a favor, serán sus primeras vacaciones lejos de su familia, contando las que tuvo que pasar a los quince cuidando de la tía Ruth en su casa mientras el resto, incluyendo al abuelo, a Myrtle y a Bobby, se lo pasó en grande en el hotel Sauce Llorón porque la robusta mujer se había caído y roto un ligamento, mientras que a él Leni le jugó sucio.

Trató de concentrarse. Mientras le ayudó a empacar a su pretérita maestra, esta metió a su maleta algunas cosas que no encajaban sobre lo que siempre creyó. Lo más seguro, pensó, es que si ella lo invitó es más como una especie de escolta podría tomarse un tiempo aunque él solo tenía la teoría por Rusty, quien usó a Zach con resultados tan poco claros que fue el segundo quien salió con la chica que pretendió el primero.

Su punto en contra, la maestra Johnson no es precisamente una mujer joven. Fácilmente podrían confundirlos con una tía y su sobrino político, lo que le daba un aire más bien raro a su supuesta relación. Por añadidura, es apenas mayor de edad de acuerdo a la legislación de Florida, sitio al que irán en vista de que no tiene tiempo para tramitar un pasaporte y visa de turista. Y para hacer las cosas un poco más problemáticas, quedaba ese incidente de años atrás en Orlando. Un numerito más como el de aquella ocasión y nunca tendría que volar solo.

-Traje de baño -comenzó a enlistar mientras revisa sus cosas-, protector solar fps 80, tres cambios de ropa, calzoncillos para una semana… ¿qué más falta?

-¡Lincoln! -llamó la voz de Rita desde el primer piso- ¡La cena está lista!

-¡Bajo en un rato! -avisó, un poco asustado por el llamado.

"¿Cómo puedo decirles que me iré unos días? -pensó, un poco nervioso- De seguro verán las maletas y pensarán que me voy unos días con los McBride y van a querer llamar. Dudo que ninguno de los dos sepa guardar un secreto si no se lo pido… ¿Stella? ¡Ja! Su madre me tiene en la lista negra. La abuela de Liam es muy terca cuando se trata de que mantengamos contacto, y el papá de Rusty querrá… ¡Guácala! -terminó sus cavilaciones, haciéndose una imagen mental de lo que podría pasar si su madre cae bajo el "Encanto Spokes" en el escenario más cercano y asqueroso que se le podría ocurrir.

Queriendo olvidar eso, bajó a cenar.

A pesar de que compraron pizza, a Lincoln nunca le supo tan acartonada. Por lo visto, el que Grant se independizara y decidiera abrir una pizzería con algunas recetas de su padre no fue tan buena idea, ya que a este le da por omitir el caramelo y gratinar de más el queso. Reconoce, sin embargo, que al menos no extrañará estar frente a una plancha más de seis horas.

La charla, para no variar, fue tan buena como la pizza. Acartonada, sin chiste, plana como la desabrida felicitación que le hizo Benny. De igual modo, se sintió algo traicionado porque los comentarios de su madre le sonaron más como una mera formalidad. De todos modos, no es el primer Loud en ir a la universidad, ni el primero en graduarse con honores de la preparatoria. Lo bueno de ello es que, al menos si así lo quiere, no sería el primer Loud en desertar o ser expulsado de allí.

Queriendo evitar una confrontación, se ofreció a lavar los platos sin mucho éxito, pues su madre prefirió llevarlo a la recámara y dejar que Luan y Benny lo hicieran.

-Has estado raro en la cena -señaló Rita-. ¿Tiene que ver con la borrachera que tú y tus amigos se tomaron ayer?

-Es algo un poco más personal -respondió Lincoln, un poco nervioso.

-Si es sobre Jordan, lo siento mucho, bebé -dijo esto Rita mientras estrechaba al peliblanco contra su pecho en un abrazo-. Pero ya sabes que así es el amor joven.

-Dijo que estaría en contacto mientras visita a sus familiares en Italia, pero no es eso -expuso el chico.

-¿Por qué no salimos de viaje los dos? -ofrece, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Es que… ese es el problema.

-¿Los McBride te invitaron a su viaje de verano? No pueden ser más prudentes contigo a su lado.

-No, no, ¡no fueron los papás de Clyde!

-Entonces fueron los Gurdle…

-Ya están camino a Nevada -cortó Lincoln-. Zach estudiará allá y sus papás quieren visitar el Área 51.

-¿Los padres de Stella?

-Su mamá me tiene prohibido acercarme a su casa si Stella no está conmigo. Cree que puedo…

-Ya sé. ¡Trabajarás en la granja de tu amigo Liam!

-Ya quisieras, pero su papá nos prohibió acercarnos a sus cerdos desde que Rusty montó uno estando… "feliz".

~x~

Con quince años, todo chico siente ese impulso de actuar de formas estúpidas que nadie puede medir. Rusty, desde luego, era el pináculo de todos ellos, pues siempre quiso impresionar a alguna chica a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -protestó Penelope con voz algo nasal, abanicando con sus manos.

-Hacer que aunque sea tú salgas conmigo -respondió el larguirucho cobrizo, sosteniendo un cigarro de marihuana.

-Viejo -intervino Lincoln, incómodo-, dime que no te dejaron caer de pequeño.

-Tres veces -confirmó el improvisado jinete.

-¡Chicos! -alertó Liam detrás de ellos- ¡Papá dice que nadie debe montar a Virginia!

-¿Por qué montaría a una chica? -preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Es la cerda favorita de Liam -respondió Lincoln.

-¡No debe cargar a nadie sobre el lomo! -dijo el dueño de la cerda a gritos justo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

La endemoniada carrera de Virginia le tomó al menos cinco segundos. El resultado de todo ello fue que la cerda arrojó a Rusty por los aires en cuanto llegó a la valla del ganado, cayendo en el peor lugar posible, junto al enorme toro longhorn tejano que estaba en plena exhibición ante las vacas de la pequeña manada.

La palidez cadavérica que cobró apenas fue mejor de como, creyó Lincoln, quedaría después.

~x~

-Apenas volvió a caminar hace tres semanas -concluyó Lincoln con su relato.

-Bueno, entonces si no es con ninguno de tus amigos o tu novia, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Acorralado por su madre, no le queda de otra mas que sincerarse con todo lo que eso implica. Y la respuesta de Rita no pudo ser sino una reacción natural en toda madre.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!

.

Estaba sentado en la parada del autobús del aeropuerto. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para convencer a su madre que solo sería una semana, semana y media por mucho, el tiempo que estaría con la maestra Johnson. El estruendoso contralto de su madre y su propio barítono, no menos potente, terminaron con una de las vecinas organizando una junta vecinal sobre el "problema" que representa tener a los Loud por vecinos, poniendo fin a la discusión y llevando a Rita a aceptar con condiciones.

Con eso en mente, Rita lo proveyó a conciencia. Además de ropa, trajes de baño y suficiente bloqueador, decidió darle numerosas advertencias de las enfermedades que podría contagiarse si no se cuidaba con todo el detalle que un médico, sea cual sea su especialidad, es capaz de darle a sus hijos.

Por si fuera poco, lo cargó de condones. Si él no lo sabía, fue más la paranoia de pensar en no querer ser abuela antes de tiempo que gobernó su mente. A pesar de saber cómo se usan, a ella no le pareció mala idea saturarlo con advertencias sobre no usarlos. A ello, no evitó pensar que sus padres debieron pensar en ello en cuanto tuvieron a Luna, a Luan por mucho, antes de darse cuenta de que pudo no haber existido si ellos usaran preservativos.

Estaba pensando con un condón en las manos cuando Agnes llegó con diez minutos de retraso. Por la ropa que esta vestía, le quedó claro que una cosa es un maestro entre septiembre y junio, y una muy diferente cuando están de vacaciones. La falda cedió paso a un modelo un poco más corto sin llegar a las rodillas, mientras el suéter hizo concesión a un chaleco abierto y una blusa más clara. Tras ella, había una maleta que desentona por el color marrón y unas cuantas etiquetas con la leyenda "Frágil", y sobre su brazo el omnipresente bolso que le conoce de toda la vida.

-Veo que tuviste problemas para salir -saludó Agnes.

-No fue nada -minimizó Lincoln-. Sólo una pelea con mamá porque quería pasar el tiempo que me quedaba aquí, una junta vecinal y, bueno -suspira, un poco avergonzado-, esa charla.

-¿Qué charla? ¿y por qué tienes un condón entre manos? -preguntó un tanto inquisitiva.

-¿Qué? Ah, bueno, este… ya sabe… cree que voy a dejar hijos como loco en Florida.

-Entonces fue esa charla -rió burlona Agnes-. Bueno, eso es salvar vidas.

"¿Es en serio?", pensó recordando la compulsión de Agnes por hacer malos chistes como Luan.

_-A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 1314 de American Airlines con destino a Miami_ -llamó una voz masculina a través del sistema de parlantes del aeropuerto_-, favor de abordar. Andrea Arruti, se le solicita en la oficina de aduanas. Andrea Arruti, a aduanas._

-Ese es nuestro vuelo -apuntó Agnes.

Sin más, fueron a tomar su sitio.

~o~

**¿Sorprendidos de verme al fin de vuelta en el año?**

**Les debo ser sincero. Arrastro varias historias. Eso es más que obvio. ¿Cómo surgió esto?**

**Pues, en parte, se debe a que en _The Loud Booru_ he visto alguno que otro fan-art relacionando a Lincoln con la maestra Johnson. En lo particular, afines a un fanfic titulado **_**The last summer**_**... uy, qué original :V**

**A eso sumemos Miami. No fue tanto dejado a la improvisación, pues este año/2020 dicha ciudad será/fue la sede del Súper Tazón LIV, entre los Jefes de Kansas City y los 49s de San Francisco. Por algo fue que la elegí sobre Los Angeles, San Diego o incluso Nueva Orleans.**

**Sobre el vuelo que tomaron, el 1314, es una referencia a los números de Dan Marino (histórico) y Ryan Fitzpatrick (actual) en los Delfines de Miami. Confieso que es de los equipos que más odio deportivo le tengo, apenas por debajo del América y los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra.**

**Debo agregar que este fanfic tiene un guiño algo sombrío. Lo comencé el 10 de enero. Al día siguiente, bueno... ya deben saberlo. Andrea Arruti, voz latinoamericana de Sid Chang en _The Loud House_ y posiblemente la primera en _The Casagrandes_, falleció a la edad de 21 años. Ojalá que esté en un mejor sitio, pues el poquito tiempo que la seguí en Twitter se veía muy viva, muy amable. ¡Miren, que largarse a rockear con el guajolote Pepeto Macías! ¿Se imaginan a Sid con Hunter Spector? Ese pequeño guiño es, pues, un pequeño homenaje póstumo.**

_**Ahora...**_

_**Sigan sintonizados...**_

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	2. Baño nocturno

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Viaje para dos**_

**_Baño nocturno_**

**Miami, Florida**

**22 de junio de 2023**

**6:15 pm**

**Hotel Intercontinenta**l

En sí, lo difícil no fue el vuelo tanto como las exhaustivas revisiones. Tuvo que declarar en el acceso el bloqueador y el shampoo, del mismo modo que Agnes dejó un cortauñas, unas pinzas depiladoras y, cosa que le sorprendió, una bala vibradora como la que Lori le confiscó a Luna la primera cena de Acción de Gracias que esta última decidió llevar a Sam como su invitada a Great Lakes City.

Desde luego, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír. En realidad, el tema no debía ser motivo de risa, pues si bien sabe que ella intentó tener una relación con Norm, el conserje de la primaria, lo cierto es que ella destruyó un hogar sin querer. De los detalles, no tiene gran cosa, dejando los chismorreos al respecto de lado sin más indagaciones qué hacer.

Tomando el taxi que los llevaría al hotel donde se alojarán, se percató de lo distinto que es Royal Woods en comparación con Miami. Si en su pueblo natal hay una mayoría blanca y cierta diversidad con preponderancia de afroamericanos y gente de Medio Oriente, aquí lo más abundante es la gente del Caribe, con una elevada desproporción de cubanos y haitianos sobre otros grupos latinos como colombianos y venezolanos. Así mismo, hay también una buena concentración de dominicanos, puertorriqueños y nicaragüenses que fácilmente serían pueblos medianos o incluso pequeñas ciudades en sus tierras de origen.

Es un hecho que, en ese lugar, Lincoln es toda una rareza.

Ya en el hotel, con las prisas Agnes había olvidado que la habitación que había reservado con prisas sólo tiene una cama Queen-size. Si disfrutaría del espacio disponible o si cometió un error por mero acto reflejo, Lincoln lo desconocía.

-Entonces ¿era una habitación para dos? -preguntó extrañada la recepcionista, una mujer rubia y delgada con coletas muy esponjosas cuya identificación respondía al nombre de Whitney.

-Debe ser un error de su parte -dijo molesta Agnes-. Dije con claridad que era una habitación en el tercer piso con camas gemelas, vista al mar y con desayuno por siete días, no en el séptimo piso con todo incluido por diez días.

-Bien, déjeme revisar si tenemos algo más disponible -repuso Whitney, un tanto desdeñosa antes de ver a una camarera latina llevar sus insumos a los pisos superiores-. A ver…

-¿Alguna dificultad, Fox? -preguntó tras ella el gerente del hotel, un hombre bajo de tez morena clara con calvicie pronunciada y marcado acento cubano.

-Ninguna, señor -declaró la empleada.

-Vaya a descansar. Estar viendo demasiados rostros por doce horas es agotador hasta para usted -ordena el gerente antes de dirigirse a la pareja-. ¿Hay algún problema?

Mientras Agnes exponía el asunto que los llevó a tener esa discusión, a Lincoln le asombra ver que algunas chicas de su edad ("de seguro son huéspedes adineradas", pensó en su momento), lejos de admirarlo, se reían abiertamente de él como si su apariencia fuera la de un rapero blanco que intenta abrirse en un mercado antillano. Una de ellas incluso le sonrió coqueta antes de burlarse de él y mostrar su dedo medio.

Revisó su billetera. Una cosa es que la maestra Johnson le invitara a acompañarla, pero no quiere ser una carga para su bolsillo. Por ello, una vez que su madre salió de su habitación la noche anterior buscó sus ahorros en todos sus escondrijos y le confío la mitad a Lisa, Luan mediante, para multiplicar ese dinero mientras no está en casa. Eso le dejó, no obstante, $2,500 dólares netos para cualquier imprevisto.

Estaba fastidiado cuando Agnes le tocó el hombro.

-Arriba, Lincoln -dijo, tomando su equipaje.

-¿Tendremos que buscar en otro lado? -bostezó Lincoln.

-Usted y su acompañante -respondió a la brevedad el gerente- irán al piso doce, joven. Habitación con cama king-size, baño de mármol, televisión de pantalla plana, películas y juegos en la estancia, altavoz de doble línea, buzón de voz, cafetera, caja de seguridad, minibar, piscina privada, jacuzzi, terraza, estancia, escritorio, cama adicional que, espero, no utilicen, servicio de wi-fi 5G, balcón, y periódico gratis cada mañana.

-¿Es en serio?

-Absolutamente, pero debo recalcarle una cosa -la expresión del alto caballero se tornó sombría en cuanto subieron al elevador-. En el Intercontinental no toleramos actividades de índole criminal ni ilegal. Ahora, ¿es usted mayor de edad?

Sin problemas, Lincoln le mostró su credencial de la biblioteca, recordando que debe a la bibliotecaria Wetta una multa de $16 dólares por un atraso.

-Excelente -continuó el gerente-. Disfruten su estancia.

Nada más llegaron, la vista hizo de aquél Spa que visitara hace años un cuchitril. Si bien el minibar le resultó parecido a sus correspondientes en las casas de los Spokes y los McBride, consideró que fácilmente cabría la planta baja de su casa. Aunque no tiene gimnasio, el tener una sala modular, una pantalla de 70 pulgadas y una selección de CDs, películas y juegos más o menos variada lo compensa con creces. En el cuarto, frente a un televisor más pequeño la cama se antoja mullida, y con toda seguridad Luna lo mataría porque sobre las almohadas había una menta de cortesía.

-Espero que disfrutes la habitación, porque fue la compensación que el gerente me ofreció por el malentendido de la reservación. Fue una suerte que la consiguiera a precio de una regular.

Sin mediar palabras, estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la cama, mas la voz de su vieja maestra lo detuvo, lo que causó que cayera con la mitad superior del cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Creo que debemos establecer unas cuantas reglas.

Recomponiéndose, Lincoln tuvo que tomar asiento en la cama, pensando que empezaron su estadía con el pie izquierdo.

-Primero, la cama -continuó Agnes mientras se recargaba sobre la cómoda, al lado del televisor-. Usaremos frazadas separadas para no tener que estar en contacto al dormir.

-Hecho -accedió Lincoln con tranquilidad.

-Si no lo permito no harás nada que no quiera -continuó ella-, y lo mismo aplica para mí. Segundo -añade-, el baño. Nos turnaremos para lavarlo y arreglar la habitación antes de salir. Y, si no es mucho pedir, me gusta bañarme antes de dormir.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

-Tercero, espero que no actúes como un patán y dejes tu ropa sucia por todos lados.

-¿Cree que soy como Rusty o Stella?

Por un instante, Lincoln sintió que lo arruinó al soltar esas verdades incómodas. De Rusty era creíble al vivir tres hombres apiñados en una casa. Stella, por su parte, era imposible de asimilar, pero una pijamada hace solo un par de meses le demostró que a ella le dejó secuelas estar rodeada de chicos variopintos. Lo mismo se acostumbró a tener sus libros en orden como Clyde y al alboroto como en su hogar que a ver pequeñas conspiraciones y a botar la ropa donde cayera, aunque eso fue un pequeño beneficio para esconder una botella de vodka que consiguieron con Flip pagando el triple del valor de caja, ya de por sí una estafa.

-Cuarto, debes estar tan pendiente de mí como debo estarlo de ti. Así que lleva el teléfono en todo momento.

-Delo por hecho.

-Y quinto, no vamos a meter a nadie aquí -sentenció Agnes.

-¿Meter a nadie?

-Si quieres divertirte con alguien que conozcas aquí o en las calles, no es mi asunto, pero el gerente fue muy claro con eso. Razones de seguridad -agregó la docente.

-De acuerdo -dijo condescendiente el peliblanco-. No meteré a nadie.

Desempacando, el chico decidió poner su billetera en el pantalón que usará el día siguiente. Sabe que sería una larga semana, motivo por el cual tuvo que preparar lo suficiente.

Volteando un poco, se sonrojó al ver algo de lo que Agnes trajo consigo. Un bañador de tres piezas, un tankini con el top de color verde hoja y la pantaleta amarilla con vivos en el tono del top que no desentona para nada y, lo que causó que abajo se le formara una carpa, varios conjuntos de lencería.

"Por todos los… ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar en qué decir!", pensó al observar pataletas, un par de baby-doll, un liguero y una cajita que tiene, alcanzó a leer, tangas de cereza.

No necesitó pensar mucho en ello. Durante una de las visitas que él hizo a Lori, ésta lo hizo acompañarle a una tienda de artículos sexuales. De algún modo ella logró convencer a la dependiente de que él era mayor de edad, por lo que conoció un poco de ello. Un mordaz comentario de su hermana en cuanto vio que tenía la mirada puesta en el mostrador le dejó en claro que la lencería comestible si era algo mucho más indecente que muchos de los juguetes y artilugios que ella estaba observando para agasajar a Bobby por su aniversario de noviazgo.

-Debí decírtelo -dijo Agnes, un tanto despreocupada-. Tenía la esperanza de conocer a alguien y tener unas cuantas noches acompañada.

"¡Oh, a eso se refería hace tiempo!", pensó aliviado Lincoln, recordando de la nada el fin de semana que se quedó con la araña mascota de su clase.

.

Los dos primeros días pasaron sin novedad. Si bien ambos aprovecharon para conocerse un poco más a profundidad, a decir verdad se veían más a menudo en la cama, durante las comidas y con el aseo matinal. Incluso se tomó un baño nocturno y comprendió de inmediato por qué su antigua maestra gusta de la noche como horario para bañarse.

El atardecer del tercero, empero, les reportó un pequeño inconveniente.

_-¿Y de quién fue la idea, grandísimo tonto?_ -preguntó escandalizada Jordan mediante el videochat.

-De la maestra Johnson, pero créeme -dijo vehemente Lincoln-. No hemos hecho nada de nada.

_-¿Y así esperas que te crea?_ -replicó la chica, con el cielo nocturno de Padua en la ventana.

-Te estás portando como una novia celosa -acusó.

-_¿Novia celosa?_

-Si mal no recuerdo, nos dimos un tiempo para descansar un poco de nosotros, ¿y así empiezas? ¿Con celos y desconfianza?

Cometió un error. Si bien Jordan puede soportar casi cualquier tontería, una de las cosas que no tolera es que le echen en cara las condiciones que establece de antemano cono si fueran un reproche. Y no es que sea una inmadura, pero cuando eso sucede, él debe tener el tacto suficiente para calmarla.

_-Mira, se supone que debería estar dormida_ -trató de evadir ella-_. Aquí son casi las dos de la mañana y tengo que ir a la finca de la tía Sophia. Dice que me hace falta mucho sol y…_

_-Jordan! Con chi stai parlando, per San Antonio?_ (¿Con quién estás hablando, por San Antonio?) -preguntó agresiva una voz aguda pero dominante desde afuera-_ Non lasci dormire nemmeno i maiali_ (no dejas dormir ni a los cerdos)

-Te prometo algo -ofrece Lincoln.

_-Con chiunque, zia_ (Con nadie, tía) -mintio Jordan, teniendo ligeras dificultades con el italiano-. _Tengo que irme_ -dijo, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Se vio tentado de quitar las sábanas y frazadas de la cama, desnudarse y preparar la bañera para tomarse un largo baño. Quería un rato para sí mismo, recordando un detalle que se le olvidó dos días enteros.

Rebuscando en el cajón alto de la cómoda, tomó el primer traje de baño a su alcance, una pieza tipo bermuda anaranjado que más bien dejaba una o dos cosas a la imaginación. No necesita el bloqueador, pues ya el sol se ocultó tras las bajas colinas al oeste de la ciudad y puerto.

No le tomó mucho tiempo ir a la piscina. Dado que está en el techo de la construcción y está techada, lo último de lo que debe preocuparse es por un tiempo inestable que le impida disfrutar de tres cosas: una bebida, una vista de la ciudad de noche y, sobre todo, la posibilidad de un amorío de una noche. No tiene porqué estar muy al pendiente de la maestra Johnson, pues esta le dijo en la mañana que iría a Wynwood a pasear. No obstante, se llevó el teléfono solo por si acaso, envuelto en una funda impermeable.

Dejándose caer sobre el agua, no le importó demasiado salpicar a una pareja de recién casados que pasaba allí su luna de miel o chocar con un calvo blanco que le reclamó por tirar una charola con tragos varios para los demás huéspedes.

-¿Te perdiste o qué te pasa? -preguntó una voz femenina tras él, o mejor dicho fuera de su campo visual.

Volteando un poco, la mujer que le habló le pareció linda mas no atractiva. Un poco pasada de peso, el traje de baño de una sola pieza le resulta muy llamativo por su color amarillo fluorescente con los vivos en verde y blanco sobre su piel morena y el cabello marrón con mechones teñidos en rojo luego de ser oxigenados. Si Leni estuviera allí, es un hecho que aquellas dos tendrían una discusión por lo que su hermana llamaría un desastre de modas. Bien pudo confundirla con Cristina o con Penelope, pero esta no tenía ni los dientes un poco salidos de la ex-novia de Clyde ni el porte de su primer interés amoroso.

-Sólo estaba flotando -se excusó Lincoln con un dejo de relajación en su tono.

-¿Eres tonto o te haces?

-No lo entenderá si le digo qué pasó.

-Tal vez, tal vez no.

La extraña, que se presentó como Rhea, escuchó, por momentos atenta, por momentos un poco aburrida, su actual situación amorosa y lo que lo trajo a Miami. A medida que se explayaba, Lincoln se sentía poco a poco más liberado, recibiendo según el casu un asentimiento o una mirada algo torcida.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema de esa chica? -dijo por fin Rhea- Es de esas que le sacan todo a uno y les dejan pura mierda.

-Jordan no es de ese tipo -defendió Lincoln, poco convencido.

-Pero todavía eres muy niño para entender a las mujeres. ¿Has tenido novia antes?

-Bueno, solo una o dos -respondió un tanto indeciso.

-A mi no me vengas con medias tintas. ¿Has tenido novia?

-Si, tuve novia. Algo alocada para ser muy reservada, pero sí.

-¿Qué tan alocada?

-Me propuso ir a la cama con la ex de un amigo -respondió Lincoln, un poco avergonzado y temeroso de que le sacaran nombres.

-Tremendo macho con el que ella se vino a meter -dijo Rhea en tono reprobatorio.

-Fue idea suya, yo solo le seguí la corriente.

-Entonces se fue a meter con un niñito de mami.

"Auch… eso duele", se abstuvo de decir.

-Yo no me la paso con mi mamá a cada rato -volvió a defenderse el peliblanco.

-Eso -añade Rhea-, o eres muy sumiso con las mujeres.

-Eh…

Sin ideas para esgrimir, se vio derrotado. Así ha sido buena parte de su vida en familia: si no podía sobresalir de entre sus hermanas mayores y menores, tiende a rumiar su orgullo y aceptar su posición aunque haya ayudado a cualquiera de ellas a consolidarse.

-¿Qué? -increpó Rhea- ¿Toqué algo que no debía?

-No hay problema -dijo abatido Lincoln-. Apenas y te conozco y sacaste más de mi vida que un psicólogo.

-O sea que si tienes problemas con las mujeres porque te ven débil.

-Yo no dije… -empezó a acusar, recordando de inmediato su posición-… bueno, sí.

-No digo que sea malo, pero a veces tienes que mostrar un poco de tu lado duro si lo tienes. De nada le sirve a una chica salir con alguien tan cobarde que se deje manejar, o peor -sentenció la morena-, con alguien que termine siendo un golpeador por aguantar demasiada estupidez.

-¿En serio te crees eso?

-Muchos de los idiotas con los que salí terminaron en prisión. ¿Ves esta cicatriz, bajo el tirante? -señaló sobre su hombro derecho- El negro terminó en Farmington. El corte en mi espalda -repite, indicando una delgada línea que el bañador apenas muestra-, un blanco que nunca saldrá de Jefferson. Rompimos y asesinó a su última novia a puñaladas. Y hay una que no pienso enseñar en público que fue en defensa propia cuando le dije a ese imbécil que levantara su ropa. Ahora lava la ropa de los internos de la prisión de Baton Rouge.

Con semejante descripción, a Lincoln le dieron ganas de querer darse la vuelta, pero por otro lado Rhea le hace acordarse de Erin, aquella compañera en primaria y secundaria que se mudó a Toronto porque a su madre le dieron un empleo en el consulado americano en aquella ciudad. Aunque agradable, admitió que ella estaba fuera de su liga, cosa que Jordan le refutó durante las dos primeras semanas de noviazgo. Quería quedarse y beber algún trago con ella, hablar tonterías… aunque fuese una mujer que se acerca a los 45 años.

La vibración de su teléfono, ahogada en parte por el agua, lo sacó de sus pretensiones. De mala gana decidió atender.

_-¿Llamo a Lincoln Loud?_ -preguntó la voz de la recepcionista, Whitney.

-Si -respondió, un poco nervioso-. ¿Hay alguna queja?

_-No es tanto una queja, pero le pido, de la manera más atenta, que venga por su acompañante al bar del vestíbulo. ¿Puede darme su ubicación actual?_

-Estoy en la piscina principal, en el último piso.

-_De acuerdo, señor Loud. Aquí lo esperamos_ -la recepcionista colgó.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Rhea.

-Es la… la persona con quien vine -dijo Lincoln, corrigiéndose-. Creo que acaba de llegar del lugar a donde me dijo que fuera.

-¿Una amiga, tal vez? -insinuó la morena.

-Es algo más complicado que eso -respondió un tanto evasivo.

-Si algo pasa, puedes llamarme -ofreció Rhea-. El que tenga mi oficina en Nueva Orleans no quiere decir que no atienda a nadie fuera de Louisiana. Me mudé allí por seguridad -agregó.

-¿Segura?

-Por muy pusilánimes que las parejas a las que atiendo sean, no dejan de ser seres humanos.

-Ah, ¿gracias?

-Sobre tu novia, una de dos. Déjala o sorpréndela. Pero pase lo que pase, es sano que se tomen un tiempo y piensen si lo suyo es en serio o algo pasajero.

-Lo tendré en mente, Rhea.

Un poco apenado, tuvo que salir lo más rápido posible, pasando antes por la habitación y tomando la muda de ropa que vestía antes de usar el traje de baño.

~o~

Su paseo por algunas partes de la ciudad no pudo ser más curioso. Entre una clase gratis de salsa en línea que le dieran por entregar un volante que le tendieron en Wymwood, una visita a un restaurante en La Pequeña Habana donde no se midió con la ropa vieja (un guiso a base de arroz, y carne de res servido con yuca y ensalada) y una caminata desde allí al hotel, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pedir en el bar un mojito que en dos horas se convirtieron en diez, una jarra de margarita y medio tazón de cacahuates salados que en nada ayudaron a contener su primera borrachera en años.

-Señora -llamó su atención el barman, un hombre de mediana edad calvo con barba y labios un tanto carnosos con una etiqueta que respondía por el membrete "C. M. Savino" como identificación-, creo que ha bebido suficiente por hoy.

-Yo… -hipó Agnes, notablemente alcoholizada y con la voz pastosa-… yo le diré cuándo es suficiente. Ahora vaya y sírvame una Cuba Libre.

-Insisto. ¿Al menos le puedo servir un jugo?

-Que sea un Sexo en la Playa -volvió a hipar la docente- y es… es un trato.

De mala gana, el barman le preparó el cóctel que le fue pedido, sirviendo en el vaso agitador las cantidades correspondientes de vodka, licor de melocotón y jugo de naranja y arándanos, agitando con una cantidad generosa de hielo y sirviendo la bebida en un vaso alto.

Para cuando Lincoln llegó, Agnes ya había tomado otros tres vasos de dicho trago, riendo de forma estúpida y con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-¡Uf! -bufó Lincoln, oliendo los vapores que emanan de su antigua maestra- Maestra Johnson, ¿qué trata de hacer? ¿Terminarse sola el bar?

-¡Hey! Pero si es Linky Winky Pinky Malinky -saludó Agnes con voz aún más pastosa que antes- ¡Estuve aquí esperando por horas a que vinieras!

-Creo que ya tuvo suficientes mojitos por hoy -dijo el peliblanco mientras se pasaba sobre el cuello-. Andando…

-Pero si la noche es joven -dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Les tomó el triple de tiempo recorrer el trecho entre el bar del hotel y el elevador, y aún más esperar a que llegara. Lincoln no está muy dispuesto a subir escaleras con una ebria sobre él que decía cada incoherencia que le viniera a la mente.

-En cuanto lleguemos arriba, le voy a… dar un baño… y la llevaré a la cama -empezó a mascullar el chico, cosa que una chica castaña que pasó a su lado se tomó muy mal.

-¡Eso es repugnante! -dijo esta al descargar sobre su rostro una bofetada.

-¡La llevaré a dormir, malpensada! -respondió Lincoln, tambaleando por la fuerza del golpe y el peso que carga.

Por ratos, quería vomitar. Las sandeces que decía contenían la enorme carga de la comida y docenas de bebidas del bar para no devolverlas por donde vinieron, razón por la que no dejaba de parlotear.

Ya en la habitación, dicho y hecho sintió que Lincoln empezó a desnudarla.

-¡No, nada de eso! -parloteó pastosa Agnes-. Primero tú mientras me bailas La Macarena.

-No, Agnes. No es buena…

-¿Ni por una A en tu planetario… roto?

-Agnes, tienes que bañarte.

-¡Si me quitas la ropa primero! -respondió de forma grosera y juguetona, emprendiendo una corta y patética carrera que terminó con una caída sobre la cama y una ronda de vómito que Lincoln jamás le había visto ni siquiera a Luna en sus peores días-… Ay… ¡lo siento, mami!

-Ok, ven aquí -dijo el chico, un tanto paternalista.

-Soy un fiasco de mujer -empezó a reflexionar en voz más o menos alta, riendo e hipando pastosa.

-No tiene por qué decir eso.

-Supe que tú y… y otro más… quisieron hacerme salir con Pacowski -confirmó Agnes, lo que intimida a Lincoln-. Ustedes dos sólo querían que yo fuera… feliz.

-Vamos, no tiene que…

-Admito que… -descarga un poco más de vómito-… sus intenciones eran buenas. ¿Pero a quién demonios le gusta una casa bote con tu madre a bordo? ¿No pudo al menos…?

-Será mejor que la desvista un poco -decidió el hombre del plan-, le doy un baño y nos olvidamos de eso. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Eructando un poco, Agnes se dejó guiar.

Mientras le quitaba la blusa y la falda, cubiertos de la mezcolanza de comida cubana y bebidas varias, trató de hacerse una imagen mental que competía con lo que imaginaba de ella.

Esperaba tener en mente, cuando menos, una imagen de las gemelas antes de bañarse cuando tenían cuatro años, pero lo que se encontró dista mucho de la pesimista idea que tenía de su cuerpo desde el séptimo grado.

Un abdomen suave, quizás un poco flácido que bien puede arrancar suspiros todavía, está a buen resguardo con una cadera que bien deja como una mujer sin atributos a más de una y por un par de senos todavía firmes pese a su edad. Los muslos, bien formados, anchos. Llegó a pensar que puede, sin problemas, aplastar un melón.

Tentado por el progresivo control de sus hormonas, por ahora la razón se impuso. Conocía bastante las anatomías de Haiku, Penelope y -en especial- Jordan como para ver lo que guarda bajo sus interiores una mujer madura, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que la pantaleta de Agnes se transparenta al frente. Hasta ahora, había encontrado pubis afeitados o con muy poco vello, pero el que se extiende frente a sus ojos se ve cono un matorral descuidado.

Tratando de mantenerse dentro de sus cabales, llevó a Agnes a la tina y empezó a lavar su cuerpo. Luchó por hacerse a la idea de estar bañando a Lily o a Lisa hasta los cuatro años, pero por cada vez que pasaba la fibra sobre ese cuerpo tenía ideas poco más que perturbadoras.

Recurriendo a medidas drásticas, fantaseó un poco con Jordan cuando llegó al pubis, aunque las diferencias son muy palpables. Para empezar, ella tiene una matita de vello recortada, perfumada con un olor un poco ácido sin ser desagradable. El busto, pequeño y firme coronado por pezones apenas un poco más oscuros que su piel, y una cadera que si bien no es muy ancha le recuerda a un durazno. En oposición, Agnes es el delirio de una película porno de mujeres solteras y maduras, salvo por el tupido bosque que tiene abajo. Por lo que aprecia, las clases de yoga tienen un buen resultado, y empieza a considerar que a él y a Jordan no les haría mal tomar una o dos para probar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para mantener esa ilusión de estar bañando a su ex-novia o a sus hermanas, fue por una muda de ropa íntima y una toalla una vez que terminó con el cabello.

Cansado, decidió dormir en la cama adicional. En algún momento, Luna fue a dar a su habitación estando borracha. Por suerte, no pasó de una semana de castigo para ambos. Ella por llegar a deshoras y él por encubrirla.

De nuevo, su teléfono empezó a vibrar. La foto en la pantalla era una que compartía con su madre en Lactolandia, con Rita cargando un enorme peluche de la vaca Tippy.

-Llama a la línea de… -empezó a contestar, siendo interrumpido por una voz masculina bastante diferente de lo que asocia con el número.

_-¡¿Cómo es que terminaste con tu maestra de quinto grado?!_ -oyó molesta la voz de su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

_-Lola escuchó a una de las amigas de Jordan mientras comía con unas amigas suyas_ -respondió Lynn sr, llevando mal la idea de lo que está pasando-._ Ahora, escúchame: no te muevas de ese hotel bajo ninguna circunstancia. Iré por ti en la mañana y…_

-¿Al menos no vas a escucharme? -pidió Lincoln, perdiendo la compostura.

_-No me interesa que te haya invitado la mismísima Miss Universo de este año, ¡no te muevas de ahí!_

-Te estás portando como un idiota.

-_¡Y tú actúas como si pensaras con lo que te cuelga en los pantalones!_

-¡Por eso es difícil hablar contigo! ¡Parece que entiendes más a las chicas que a tu propio hijo! -gritó Lincoln, poniendo fin a la llamada.

Furioso, arrojó su teléfono contra la pared, estallando en pedazos nada más chocó. Acto seguido, encendió la Play Station de la habitación y decidió desquitar su frustración masacrando seres mágicos y a otros jugadores hasta que cayó abatido por el sueño.

~o~

**No hay mucho qué decir esta vez.**

**Algo debe decirse de Miami. Al ser una ciudad pluricultural, lo mismo pueden encontrarse sudamericanos (más colombianos y venezolanos) que gente del caribe. Barrios y suburbios como Allapatah (dominicanos), Little Havana (cubanos) y Wynwood (puertorriqueños) dan fe de ello. Lo mismo pueden encontrar ropa vieja que escuchar un florido lenguaje creolé haitiano.**

**Sobre Rhea... no esperemos verla a menudo. Este fic solo está planeado a cinco capítulos contando una suerte de epílogo, seis por mucho. Dicho esto...**

_**Kennedy G.**__** Barnsfield**_**, en ese sentido trato mis escritos como una comida. Que tengan sustancia para hacerlo más llevadero... o no tan soso. Tuviste suerte, llegaron bien y se instalaron, ¡y vaya instalación! En cuanto a Last Summer, bueno... el comentario pasado fue más que justificado. Hace años me encontré con un fanfic de Daria intitulado justo así, antesala de una obra mucho mayor que da fe de lo vivido por las hermanas Morgendorffer desde que Daria se gradúa hasta tiempo después de un accidente cerebrovascular que sufre Helen en pleno juicio. Creo haber visto más de una veintena de fanfics con el mismo título.**

**Lo que sí debo reconocer es eso. Soy algo aficionado al fútbol americano._ Bills Mafia_ member est. 1995. Saludos.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, no esperaba que faltaras a esta fiesta, aunque lo cierto es que la mitad de preguntas son peticiones de spoiler y la otra mitad son... en fin. En este universo, fuera de mi costumbre, opté por reducir la expectativa (y en cierta medida la calidad) de la vida amorosa de Linc. No voy a apresurar tanto los juegos, pero lo gordo se viene.**

**Tienes razón. Coronavirus, Andy, Kobe y Gianna Bryant, terremotos, Ozzy, Australia... madres. 2020 se vino con todo. Ojalá que ayer hayas hecho buen dinero con las apuestas contra los 49ers.**

_**Ahora...**_

_**sigan sintonizados**_

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	3. Tenso en el paraíso

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Viaje para dos**_

_**Tenso en el paraíso**_

**Miami, Florida**

**26 de junio de 2023**

**3:15 am**

**Hotel Intercontinenta**l

Con el paso de las horas, Lincoln ha tenido una serie de duros pensamientos sobre sus padres.

De Rita, no puede decir que exagera con su paranoia. No le extraña si se pone a pensar en ello, siendo que es más cercano a su madre por ser un chico. Aún así, que tenga ideas un tanto extremas no es una idea nueva. Cuando se enteró de que Leni perdió su virginidad con Miguel luego del rechazo de Chaz, exageró con los controles parentales e incluso le limitó a Luna y a él las visitas de sus parejas a fiestas familiares y patrias. Eso orilló a que ella pasara por un acceso de ansiedad y a tener que mudarse un tiempo con Lincoln para no tener que experimentar algo con Luan.

-Muerto otra vez… esos desgraciados verán de nuevo -dijo para sí en voz baja al enterarse que a su personaje lo acribilló un jugador bien emboscado entre las ruinas del escenario.

Tratando de retomar el control del juego, pensó en la reciente discusión con su padre. Por mucho que hayan intentado acercarse, la verdad es que dejó de interesarse en Leyendas del Templo Escondido a los trece, en ARGGH! a los catorce y empezó con el ciclismo de resistencia a los dieciséis. Sobre el primero, era natural. El segundo lo tenía que arruinar bañando en fondue a Hunter por una papa que dejó la producción por alto y le causó quemaduras de segundo grado, y sobre el tercero, fue idea de Lynn que los alejó un poco más en beneficio de su madre. Simplifica o complica demasiado algunas cosas que le fueron necesarias, y para colmo no soportó que él mismo le dijera que el pastel esponjoso de la madre de Haiku era mejor que su tarta de crema de banana y limón. Tres semanas infernales en que no debió comer postre y quedarse a ver cómo sus hermanas menores y Lynn peleaban por la última rebanada como leones del Serengeti una gacela en tiempos de sequía.

No paró con su masacre hasta que el mismo jugador que lo emboscó hace media hora lo volvió a engañar. Quince jugadores, tan centrados en buscar y aniquilar a aquél campero, se abstrajeron buscando su nido, pero el maldito era demasiado bueno. Molesto, abandonó la partida en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Viendo en el minibar, descubrió algunas botellas de vino, tequila, whisky escocés, bourbon, vodka y ginebra, además de licores varios, cartones de jugo y latas con crema de coco y cerezas en conserva.

Con curiosidad, tomó el bourbon. Ambos ya eran viejos conocidos, pero no creyó conveniente dormir con un sabor dulce y amaderado que suele distinguir a muchos destilados de Tennessee y Kentucky en la boca.

En el último instante, ya devolviendo la botella al bar, se decidió a darle un largo trago a una botella de escocés y rematar con algo de la pizza que había pedido en la tarde y de la que dejó la mitad. No lo hacía por gusto, sino que Lori ya le había dicho muchas veces, viendo que ya era imposible que dejara el alcohol los próximos años, que no se pasara con lo que beba y coma algo para que no haga efecto tan rápido.

Buscando otro juego, dio con uno deportivo en el que bien puede encontrarse a Ronnie Anne a esa hora. No es que ella tuviera tanto tiempo libre, ya que hasta que inicie el año escolar no podrá sino encontrarla a altas horas de la noche, y solo por media hora.

Pensando un poco en ella, concluyó que no habrá nada más entre ellos. Si acaso, ambos tienen su primer beso. Una historia tonta en sí que su tía y abuela intentaron llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias un fin de semana que presentó a Jordan. Por aquellos días, a Ronnie Anne le tuvieron prohibido salir con nadie si no era consultada su carta astral y la lectura que hiciera en su show el tal Ernesto Estrella. En sí, pasó de ser el futuro concuño de Bobby y ejecutivo de su proyecto de expansión del Mercado Casagrande a ser "ese fulano" a quien hasta el agua se le niega.

Sin resultados. Lo más remotamente conocido entre los jugadores de aquella sesión eran _LakerCutieKookaburra_ y _OberonMidknight_, ambas vecinas de Ronnie Anne, y no es muy apreciado por la segunda, a quien solo conoce por ese sobrenombre. La otra, Sid, en realidad le parece muy encimosa, como si demandase atención de medio mundo, y es justo lo que menos necesita.

En pantalla, apareció un mensaje de ella por una ventana emergente de chat.

_Hola Link._

Sin distracciones, se limitó a ir tras su personaje usando una permuta de camuflaje activo, se posicionó y, sin piedad, disparó un misil a quemarropa, muriendo ambos.

Un emoji de carita furiosa y tres de excremento fueron su despedida. Sinceramente, no le importa aunque será baneado por atacar a alguien de su mismo equipo. Si las ve, ya le pedirá disculpas, si es que lo recuerda.

Apagando la consola, salió a la piscina de la habitación.

Sin encontrar más inconvenientes y ver que esta es más reducida que la piscina común, entró al agua y se sumergió primero por completo y luego hasta donde pudiera alcanzar con sus pies. Dado que está climatizada, no tuvo problemas con la temperatura del agua. De hecho, la siente confortable, lo suficiente para salir del agua, tomar un chaleco salvavidas y volver a entrar, flotando con mayor comodidad que en la tarde antes de chocar con Rhea.

Bostezando un poco, reflexiona sobre su vida sentimental.

Paige Marshall, aquella chica del salón de juegos, nunca contestó a su carta. Era bonita y todo, pero eso terminó cuando empezó a frecuentar el grupo de amigas de Cristina y esta le advirtió de sus "manías". Para cuando se encontraron en secundaria, compartiendo solo una clase de biología con Pham, esta no solo se negó, sino que incluso pidió a otro compañero o cambiarla se clase.

Stella… su apellido siempre es difícil de recordar, pero las únicas veces que intentó algo le fueron mal. La primera, por lo menos terminaron como amigos, pero la segunda fue un malentendido. Él de verdad quería salir con ella, pero olvidó poner su apellido gracias a Bolhofner estando la pandilla en detención.

No hay mucho qué decir de Sid Chang y Nikki Duncan. Ambas terminaron enemistadas porque pensaban que él estaba disponible, y siendo franco le confesó a Ronnie Anne que tiene la culpa de ello. El resultado de todo eso fue que a la chicana le importó un carajo, y el que se burlaran de ambas y sus pretensiones fue algo más que liberador. Al menos, debieron asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie en la escalera contra incendios.

Con Haiku, su primera novia en toda regla, fue un verdadero vaivén. Aparte de que el desprecio entre ella y Cliff era mutuo, había momentos en los que se comportaban con corrección. El problema fue que muchos chicos la tildaron de ser una zorra por el mero hecho de ser una gótica, cosa sobre la que ella quiso darles una verdadera probada de lo "bajo" que caería para complacer a su novio.

Ello, recordó, los llevó a Penelope Pessin. Las cosas con Clyde para ella salieron realmente mal y rompieron de la peor manera, con su hermano humillado en casa y con una cena tirada a la basura por un malentendido sobre sus gatas. Ella, más que novia, para ambos fue una suerte de adición a algo que tomó un rumbo satisfactorio.

Desde luego, tuvieron que ponerle fin a ello. La pelirroja empezaba a ver a Haiku como si fuera su novia, y la relacion entre los tres se reducían a lo más básico. Arrumacos, cumplidos, alguna cita… el sexo entre él y su novia era cada vez menos frecuente, y Penelope terminó por ser muy dependiente en ese sentido. Ambos acordaron mantener sus distancias entre sí y con ella. Todo cuanto supo después fue que ambas empezaron a salir, ironías de la vida, con la expareja de la otra. Haiku con Clyde, Penelope con Eustace Flatt, el antes conocido como Llanta Ponchada.

Descansando un tiempo, Jordan fue la última y más reciente. Yendo con mucha más tranquilidad, supo que esta tenía desde su cumpleaños 15 sin salir con nadie, ya que Trent tuvo que mudarse a Boise y Chandler intentó abusar de ella. Con peleas ocasionales, terminaban con él pagando las palomitas en el cine o la cena en el Aloha Camarada, en vista de que en dos de los restaurantes de la ciudad él fue declarado persona non-grata, y en otros tres a ella le avergüenza entrar.

No puede hablar con ella. No desde lo de hace rato. Sabe que una llamada de larga distancia a Italia le costaría a Agnes un dinero que no tiene previsto en sus gastos, mucho menos para resolver un problema poco agradable de tratar.

Sus opciones se limitan. A estas alturas, la familia ya debe de estar enterada por obra de Lola, cosa que no debiera de sorprenderle. Lori bien podría ponerse a su favor al igual que Luan, habiendo escuchado esta la discusión en su habitación. Si a Luna la información le llegó distorsionada, persuadiría a su primera hermana menor de ir a arrancar cabezas. Leni sería más de apelar a su remordimiento y esperar al resto denla familia para disfrutar en familia algo que era para dos. Lynn, mejor no pensar en ello. En ese sentido, si pensara en un animal al cual relacionarla sería un rinoceronte o un pitbull. Lana, comprendería como con aquél juego que terminó por heredar. Lisa y Lily bien podrían hacer frente común, mientras que Lucy solo tomaría una postura neutral.

En cuanto a sus amigos, Zach está ilocalizable. Rusty trabajará en la tienda de su padre ya que no alcanzó a entrar siquiera a la comunitaria de Royal Woods, Clyde le comentó la noche anterior que él y sus padres irían a Cuba, perdió contacto con Stella y Liam se quedará en casa porque la granja se quedará sola porque sus padres y hermana se irían a Trenton para una convención ganadera, y su abuela necesita todos los brazos disponibles. ¿Ronnie Anne? Tendrá suerte si sus tíos, primos o abuelos le dejan hablar con él por cinco minutos. Ni hablar de Sid o de Nikki. A esta última al menos la respeta a pesar de sus burlas hacia ella.

Terminando con los restos de su cena, volvió a la Play Station.

~o~

Los sueños de Agnes habían sido reparadores estos últimos días. De hecho, hasta ahora nunca había sido tan grato dormir desde que se libró del entrenador Pacowski.

No es que lo odiara. Empero, desde aquella cita que fue un fiasco no quería saber nada de una relación amorosa con él, y menos aún por saber de los pormenores de su -para ella- fraudulenta vida. ¿Un yate? Idioteces de un hombre que vive en una casa flotante que, para complicarlo más, ni siquiera está a su nombre.

Despertando un poco, se alegró de que lo peor pasó por ahora. Con la boca seca y apestando como nunca desde la despedida de soltera de Cheryl, fue al baño por un poco de agua. Tibia, si era posible, y algo de enjuague bucal.

No había nadie. Con suerte, pensó, él ya se había ido a dormir.

Derrotada por el sueño, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Lincoln sería el tercero de sus exalumnos con el que se enreda en una situación similar, y el segundo con quien podría darse algo. Ya antes pasó con Byron, un regordete estudiante que ahora mismo está estacionado con el ejército en una base a las afueras de Teherán, en cuanto cumplió 16 sin llegar a nada más allá de un pequeño arrumaco accidental en el autobús un día que su Daisy se había descompuesto por algo del árbol de levas. Y lo mismo con Zach. Con él, si hubo algo en la cama. Siendo justa con él, no lo hizo tan mal para su primera vez o para ser todavía menor de edad entonces.

Con esa idea en mente, volvió a la cama y pensó en ello para intentar dormir.

Tomando una imagen mental, se lo imaginó de nuevo en aquella habitación llena de aluminio y con mobiliario que al menos es revisado una vez al día por aquél par de paranoicos. Un par de películas, un vaso de vodka que le permitió beber hasta el fondo y en media hora ya lo estaba cabalgando sobre la cama matrimonial de los Gurdle. Sólo le bastó abrir un poco su cinturón, comportarse un poco más familiar y un ligero movimiento sobre su mano para irse encima de él para debutar a un amante bastante tierno.

Cayendo cada vez más en la inconciencia del sueño, abrazó su almohada con un brazo y llevó la mano libre a su entrepierna, todavía húmeda por el baño que recibió hace apenas unas horas. Sintió la enmarañada mata de su monte de Venus antes de bajar hasta encontrar su zona genital y empezar a frotar.

La sensación, aunque agradable, la sentía más como una rutina. No lo hace tan a menudo, pero hay días en los que tiene a gratificarse.

-Mmm… ay, así -gimió en voz baja-. Así, despacio.

En mente, a menudo solía fantasear con Norm, pero dados los hechos recientes el conserje se fue diluyendo esa imagen. Trató de hacerlo, en vano, con Keanu Reeves, el tío de Trent y, ya llevada por su desesperación, en el director Huggins. Si bien el intérprete de John Wick fue un aliciente bastante decente, lo cierto es que esa barba se le hace algo desaseada. El señor Sullivan… demasiado calvo, y entre menos quiera hablar de su jefe, mejor.

Sin lograr atender a su propio placer, se rindió y cedió al sueño.

~o~

El tiempo en la piscina se alargó demasiado. O, al menos, lo que a él le pareció así. Saliendo del agua, se sacó de encima el traje de baño y, cosa más propia de él cuando está muy cansado o muy borracho, lo dejó sobre la tumbona apenas extendido.

Desnudo, fue a la tina a enjuagarse, cambiarse de ropa por la pijama y darse, con todo el cansancio que sentía, darle tiempo de calidad a la consola. Una última ronda de Star Wars Battlefront, aunque fuera en el modo Asalto de Cazas no debería ser problema alguno. Si a Amir, ese chico que empezó a salir con Lucy hace unas semanas, le costó trabajo intentar pasar el primer nivel de Turbo Mega Brawlers IV al enfrentarse con Alga Amorfa para congraciarse, a él no le costaría ni un pimiento… o eso pensó en cuanto apareció el primer caza enemigo en pantalla, mismo que disparó un misil contra él.

-¡Qué mierda! -maldijo.

Recordó la única partida que tuvo con Lisa antes de que esta tirara el juego por evidentes fallas en los diseños de los cazas que encontró como defectuosos en todo sentido. Esta partida era un asalto sobre el espacio de un mundo en la era de la Antigua República, y había tomado partido del lado del Ejército Clon. El caza anterior de esta partida, un ARC-170, demasiado lento, expuesto… no para él. Su hermana, reacia a participar en lo que llamó un sinsentido intelectual, le insistió entonces que, según el objetivo a perseguir, debería elegir entre un bombardero y un interceptor. No había parado en sus quejas, eligiendo siempre cazas por tener funciones mixtas.

La siguiente nave a elegir, optó por tomar el consejo de Lisa a medias. No muy estético, pero la velocidad de ese V-wing era un verdadero problema en cuanto intentó maniobrar, y menos cuando se trataba de dar cobertura a sus supuestos compañeros, mucho más enfocados a aumentar sus bajas personales que en cumplir metas.

No pasó de la destrucción de los generadores de aquella nave capital. Frustrado, apagó la consola din salir de la partida, haciendo lo propio con el televisor y se acostó para intentar dormir. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Sólo se imaginó en un cuarto totalmente negro e insonorizado hasta caer dormido con el reloj de la pieza apenas marcando las 5:32 am.

~o~

**Ah, nada como plantearse un poco el pasado para dejarlo.**

**Dios mío, debo dejar de ver esos gameplays. Digo, la trilogía espuria me hizo sentir repulsión por Star Wars, pero eso se redujo al ver aquello. Bueno, los relacionados a las Guerras de los Clones y a la Guerra Civil. En fin.**

**Respondiendo, 10-4...**

**¿Nada por ahora? Bueno, será la siguiente cita, que ahora sí las cosas van a donde, espero, deben ir.**

**Ahora**

**Sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	4. La cuestión de ser sincero

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Viaje para dos_**

**_La cuestión de ser sincero_**

**Miami, Florida**

**26 de junio de 2023**

**7:15 am**

**Hotel Intercontinental**

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana. Hasta donde pudo recordar, la de anoche en el bar del hotel fue una de las mayores borracheras que pudo tener en su vida.

Con la boca seca y con sabor a vómito, fue al baño a lavarse la boca para sacarse aquella nauseabunda sensación en la boca. Notó que Lincoln se tomó la molestia de asearla y cambiarle la ropa íntima por un conjunto un tanto más conservador de pantaleta blanca sin transparencias y un top verde olivo.

Tomando un pantalón corto y una bata, buscó a Lincoln. Dio con él en la sala, sosteniendo un control y con la pantalla apagada. Era inevitable, conociendo a su antaño alumno, que decidiera pasar la noche con algún juego que lo agotara.

Tomando una frazada de la cama, cubrió a Lincoln lo mejor que pudo y se sentó junto a él tras poner un cd de música instrumental. La melodía, un tanto sedante que le recordó su propia casa después de la lluvia, la hizo meditar un poco en el motivo inicial del que, de no haber invitado a Lincoln, le habría llevado a Tijuana.

Lo arruinó con Norm. Siempre le había parecido un hombre correcto, educado y con tan buen perfil que intentó mostrarle sus encantos. Por poco más de seis años puso su empeño en buscar algo con él, pero hasta hace tres meses descubrió que no solo era un hombre casado con su empleo, sino que vivía con una mujer de veinticinco y un niño de siete años. No solo eso, sino que creyó que eran familiares suyos y terminó quedando como una destructora de hogares, pues aquella mujer resultó ser su sobrina política, a efectos sentimentales su novia, y el hijo de esta era del propio conserje.

Tomando una aspirina, atendió la puerta cuando la recamarera trajo el desayuno a la habitación. En sí no era nada del otro mundo, pero el jugo le supo a gloria.

Quiso despertar a Lincoln, pero se veía cansado todavía. Si fue por la noche de juegos o por esos detalles borrosos de su borrachera, lo desconoce, pero no siente ánimo de desayunar sola. No ahora, menos aún cuando necesita ser sincera.

Abatida un tanto por el efecto de la aspirina y por el tener que despertar temprano, decidió hacerle compañía a su invitado, cayendo en sueños por el olor que el cuerpo de su invitado emana.

.

Desperezándose, sintió la frazada sobre su cuerpo al igual que un tacto para nada familiar.

"¿Es en serio?", pensó al ver que Agnes está abrazada a él.

Había tenido un sueño por demás extraño. Estaba en una habitación parecida a una sala de decoración en arabescos, sedas y pufs mullidos, con varias de las chicas que conoció desde su infancia y algunas que había visto en lo que lleva como huésped del hotel. Todas vestidas como si de meras rameras se tratase, muchas se le acercaron a fin de que les hiciera el amor. Todas ellas buscando lo mismo, le pareció más un cuadro surrealista de una película porno que pretendía remedar mal una producción de Hollywood.

Con eso en mente, y con apenas cuatro horas de sueño, buscó a tientas su teléfono hasta que recordó que está hecho trizas. Tratando de desentenderse de ese abrazo, sólo logró que ella se aferrara a su torso. Por lo visto, pasó una mala noche y lo buscó para no sentirse tan sola.

De nueva cuenta, intentó zafarse del abrazo, esta vez con éxito. Recordó los pormenores de la noche anterior. La charla con Rhea, los cuidados que dispensó a Agnes, la corta y explosiva discusión con su padre y casi ocho horas de juegos en la Play Station de la habitación que terminaron a las seis de la mañana. Todo ello le martillea la cabeza mientras busca unos jeans y una remera para salir a tomar un poco de aire y comprar un nuevo teléfono.

El centro comercial Brickell City, dentro de lo que cabe, es un poco lejano del hotel Intercontinental, pero necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco. Caminar, al menos, lo despejará un poco de lo que pasó por la noche, en vista de que no le permitieron traer la bicicleta que había comprado hace tiempo a instancias de Lynn, misma por la que siente un orgullo algo feroz, pues no tque heredarla.

Paseando por las galerías y viendo en los escaparates, se decidió primero por un teléfono razonablemente barato y funcional y un par de botas de talla cinco. Conociendo en general cómo las mujeres se vuelven locas con los zapatos por sus hermanas, lo consideró un buen detalle para la maestra Johnson antes de considerarlas a ellas.

"No -pensó-. Si hice este viaje fue para descansar antes de ir a arreglar mis cosas en casa. Además, ya tengo muchas cosas de la tienda de recuerdos del aeropuerto y tal vez Lori quiera venir aquí en su luna de miel… no. Seguro eso les compete solo a ella y a Bobby. ¿Para qué arriesgarme a que me reclamen eso en el futuro?".

De regreso en el hotel, reparó en que no había comido nada. Era evidente que, pasadas las once de la mañana, no podría sino pedir servicio a la habitación, aunque las recientes compras lo dejaron con los bolsillos muy mermados.

No había tenido oportunidad de ver ni a Agnes ni ninguna otra cara conocida que no fuera del personal. Eso lo inquieta un poco, pero lo que es más extraño es que hubiera una intrusión en la habitación.

Lo supo por la ausencia de los restos de su anterior teléfono, que había guardado en una bolsa para desecharla en un contenedor a las afueras cuando tuviera oportunidad, y el súbito sonido de una aspiradora de gran potencia no le dio más confianza en que se hubieran metido a rebuscar las cosas de ambos ocupantes para robarlos. Con precaución, tomó una de las botellas del minibar y la empuñó a modo de un garrote. Si la persona que se invitó sola a la pieza está ahí para robarle a dos personas del Medio Oeste, le hará saber que se metió con las personas equivocadas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta que separa la recámara de la estancia, se llevó una desilusión. Se trataba sólo de una de las recamareras del hotel que habían acudido a hacer su trabajo.

-Oiga, estoy tratando de limpiar el desastre que dejaron aquí anoche -recriminó la mujer, un poco regordeta, morena y con el cabello negro esponjado, muy seguramente puertorriqueña o dominicana que no mostraba tener acento-. ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que es quitar el aroma de vómito de la alfombra?

-Perdón, no sabía -se disculpó Lincoln, avergonzado, mientras baja la botella.

-Más le vale tener que esperar, jovencito, si quiere entrar a la recámara -indicó la mujer.

-¿Puedo al menos sacar algunas cosas?

-Que sea rápido -concede la mujerona, hastiada por la interrupción de su labor.

Con las prisas, sacó su desodorante, una botella de agua de colonia de cortesía del hotel, una lata con espuma de afeitar que compró en la mañana y un rastrillo. Dudó si poner en su cartera sus últimos quinientos dólares, cosa que al final se obligó, y fue al lavamanos del baño.

Aplicando la espuma, tuvo que sincerarse. Su relación con Jordan está un poco estancada, una extraña le dio las herramientas para mejorar su situación con ella pero teme aplicarlas. Necesita llamarla y hablar un poco para disculparse y poner las cosas en claro.

Esperó cinco minutos a que el aparato tuviera algo de carga, lo puso en una base, marcó el número de Jordan y puso el altavoz.

-_¿Hola?_ -saludó la chica, un tanto ofuscada.

-¿Cómo has estado? -dijo Lincoln, haciendo lo propio.

_-Hola, Linc_ -replicó, un tanto nerviosa-._ Escucha, sobre lo de la otra noche, bueno…_

-Dejemos eso atrás, ¿quieres? Solo pregunté cómo estabas.

_-Bien, supongo._

-¿Supones?

_-Mi tía es un fastidio_ -estalló Jordan-_. Al parecer está convenciendo a mamá de que me conviene más estudiar en Padua que en Boston. ¡Ya no soporto eso!_

-Imposible -desestima Lincoln-. Lo mismo le dijeron a Luan y Lisa investigó un poco. Dijo que tendría que obtener un certificado secundario y regularizar su estado migratorio si quería estudiar en Florencia.

_-Si, es una basura. Eso que dices, no tus hermanas_ -se apresura a corregir Jordan-. _También la está convenciendo de que a Jenny le hace falta casarse y tener un montón de niños italianos porque no fue a la universidad._

-¿No se te hace muy anticuada?

-_¡Lo es! Y lo peor es que hay un vecino suyo que me está rondando y a ella le interesa para mi boda._

-No dudo que te ve hermosa.

-_Lincoln_ -espetó la chica-_, tiene cuarenta años, seis hijos y al menos se ha divorciado cuatro veces. ¿Te crees que me gusta la idea? ¿Que me vería bien con alguien así?_

-Auch.

-_¿Y quieres saber otra cosa? Dirás que desprecio mi lado italiano, pero estoy harta de la comida italiana. Muero, ¡de verdad! Muero por una hamburguesa doble._

-No suena tan mal…

-_Trata de soportar varios días de bacalao mantecato y cenas muy pesadas con mariscos. Deja te envío una foto para que veas por qué._

Sin perder tiempo, a los veinte segundos le llegó a Lincoln un mensaje multimedia. En la foto que le envió, Jordan se alzó la blusa y señalaba que una pequeña lonja sobresale del pantalón a la altura de la cadera.

-No te estás poniendo gorda -dijo, con toda sutileza-. Sólo se te desborda la hermosura que tienes dentro.

_-¡Hay, Linky!_ -exclamó ella, risueña de forma abrupta-_ ¡Eso me encantaba de ti!_

-Aprendí eso de los novios de mis hermanas -respondió con modestia-. Te prometo algo. En cuanto llegues de Padua lo primero que haremos será ir por una hamburguesa y, si quieres, puedo pedirle a mamá indicaciones para que la oficial Schoffner le diga cuales son los lugares más privados en la ciudad.

-_Esa es una oferta indecente._

-Bueno, lo intento.

-_Por suerte, para ti, me gustan los lugares privados para hacer cosas… mmm._

-Bueno… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa no tan insignificante?

-_Lo acabas de hacer_ -ironizó ella.

-Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad -pidió Lincoln, tomando aire unos segundos antes de preguntar-. ¿Qué somos en este momento?

Para haber escuchado historias más o menos parecidas a la suya, le daba una fuerte jaqueca pensar en eso. Lori le había descrito que si la respuesta tarda más de quince segundos es que realmente no son nada. Luna, por su lado, le dijo que, cuando Sam hizo lo propio con ella, eligió cada palabra y le creyó que no tenía nada con nadie más. Algo contraproducente, pues a los pocos días esta creyó que su entonces novia la engañó con Sully, malquistando sin querer la relación entre los tres, dejando mal paradas a ambas rockeras y al delgado tecladista en prisión por tres meses. ¿Luan? No es que sea celosa, pero ella conoce bien algunas reacciones del cuerpo a simple vista por sus años trabajando en fiestas infantiles, y a veces Benny tiende a mentirle de vez en cuando sobre su aspecto, lo que ha tenido que tomar como un chiste de dudoso gusto.

-_Linc_ -empezó a razonar Jordan, luego de diez largos segundos_-, por ahora solo somos dos chicos con un pasado común. Por ahora somos eso hasta que regrese_ -se tomó un poco más-_. Hasta entonces, no debería importarnos si salimos con quien queramos._

-Dios… -suspiró Lincoln, sorprendido-… eso es muy maduro viniendo de ti.

-_Cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero todos los detalles_ -dijo ella con una risa un tanto pícara-_, incluyendo tus líos de faldas._

-Lo mismo va para ti -advierte.

-_Cuídate, Linc_ -se despidió Jordan.

-Te amo -hizo lo propio el peliblanco sin pensarlo antes de colgar y dudando sobre si ella escuchó antes.

Tomando su tiempo para afeitar su rostro, concluyó que la luz roja que ella le tenía pasó a ser verde. No es precisamente un mujeriego, pero sabe que hasta el más recto caballero sureño en su momento sintió el impulso de ir y romper algunas piezas de lencería.

Viendo que se quedó sola aquella recamarera con quien habló, notó que estaba a punto de irse cuando a él le vino una idea en mente.

-¡Espere! -llamó tratando de atraer su atención- ¡Oiga, deténgase!

-¿Ahora qué quieres? -inquirió la mujer- Tengo otras tres habitaciones en este piso qué limpiar y esta no fue la más pesada.

-Si, si. Lo siento -se disculpó él-, pero necesito que me haga un pequeño favor.

-Niño, tengo esposo, tres hijos en casa que me esperan todas las noches y un Rottweiler que me gruñe si llego tarde -pretextó la recamarera-. Además, eres demasiado blanco para mi.

-No, no es que quiera eso de usted -dijo Lincoln algo apenado por creer ella que se le estuvo insinuando-, ¿si me entiende?

-Ve al grano.

-Le ofrezco cincuenta dólares si traza un camino de margaritas de la puerta a la cama.

-Ni loca -rehusó la caribeña.

-Bien, que sean cien.

Mostrando un ligero interés, aquella mujer consideró que quizás eso pudiera servirle para vestir a su prole para el inicio del año escolar. Descuidados, amantes de prestar prendas que vuelven a casa en peor condición respecto de como fueron entregadas… aunque igual serviría para comprarse zapatos y un vestido, darse un lujo que él apenas y podría pagarle si él estuviera en su misma posición. Llegó a pensar que, en su ahora privilegiada posición, podía sacarle un poco más y comprarle a un migrante cubano una caja de habanos de contrabando.

.

El mensaje de Lincoln fue claro y un tanto preocupante.

Lo sabe un poco irresponsable, pero de cualquier travesura infantil a citarla al fondo de la 5ta Avenida en South Beach, tomando por la calzada elevada MacArthur para llegar allí, eso si fue excesivo para él. Ni siquiera el extraño plan que concibió hace años para que Rusty la suplantara durante una junta de padres fue tan arriesgado en su momento.

Pensó en ello durante su recorrido sobre la vía, teniendo las vistas al sur de la isla Dodge con su enorme cantidad de contenedores y varios cruceros que recién llegaban o salían del puerto, y al norte las islas Star, Hibiscus y Palm, una de tantas áreas residenciales exclusivas de la zona construidas sobre islas artificiales con las que un maestro con su sueldo actual apenas y se limitaría a soñar.

Se había sobresaltado al no verlo cuando despertó. La única nota que dejó le dio a saber que iría de compras, razón por la que se resignó a desayunar sola y en frío. No le importó esta vez dar cuenta de ambas bandejas, pues tenía un hambre atroz que ni siquiera el agrio olor del vómito que expulsó horas atrás pudo repeler.

-Son cuarenta y seis dólares -le dijo con acritud el taxista en cuanto llegaron al extremo oriental de la 5ta avenida.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Agnes, molesta porque el taxímetro indicaba treinta y nueve- ¡Eso es un robo!

-Dígale eso a mi jefe -recriminó el taxista, un tanto codicioso.

De mala gana, pagó el taxi con una expresión que al chofer le dijo de inmediato que no hay propina de parte suya.

Con ese mal sabor de boca, recibió un nuevo mensaje que leyó sin mucho entusiasmo.

_La veo en los sanitarios de la entrada_

_de la 6ta :D_

Como si el primer mensaje fuera una especie de burla, se dirigió a donde Lincoln la citó. Lo vio sentado en la entrada, usando todavía la ropa con la que salió y con una maleta deportiva de un deslustrado color azul que él tenía si se presentaba alguna oportunidad de salir a la playa.

-Ya era hora -bostezó Lincoln, un poco afectado por la falta de sueño y estirando sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí? -quiso saber Agnes.

-¿No puede una pareja de solteros disfrutar de un poco de sol en la playa?

-Tienes un punto, pero no traje nada.

-Me tomé la libertad de arreglar tus cosas en una maleta.

-Lincoln, creí haberte dicho que…

-No dijo nada sobre las cosas ajenas -se excusó Lincoln-, y siendo sinceros creí que sería un asunto de sentido común. Por si acaso, compré un traje de baño extra.

-¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Agnes, empezando a molestarse.

-En la maleta.

-¿Y qué hay del tuyo?

-Lo traigo debajo. ¿Ya entramos a cambiarnos?

Con el enojo dando paso al desconcierto, tomó la maleta y entró a la cabina opuesta antes de revisar el conjunto que escogió para ella.

Le tomó algo de tiempo decidirse. Por un lado, el tankini no era precisamente para una playa tan liberada, considerando que muchas de las paseantes usan tanga o pantaletas con licra translúcida en las partes menos pudorosas de la cadera. Habría preferido el juego que dejó en el hotel, verde con estampado de margaritas, aunque este no deja de lucir. Para acompañar, una gorra de color azul rey con el viejo logo de los Marlines de Florida que definitivamente arruinaba el conjunto y unas sandalias blancas.

Por el otro, el juego que Lincoln le compró. Resultó ser un bikini rojo con detalles en amarillo en el top y por completo rojo en la braga, lo cual contradice una máxima de la moda que su madre le hizo creer como un dogma.

Las pelirrojas y el rojo no hacen pareja.

.

No le tomo a Lincoln más de dos minutos el cambiarse por la bermuda y una camisa naranja sin planchar. Está un poco impaciente, ya que nunca había visto ni a su madre en un tankini directamente, menos aún a nadie de más de cuarenta. Toda referencia que tiene de ello son las fotos de la luna de miel de sus padres, aquellas que podía ver sin sentir asco.

De verdad no quiere imaginarse a su madre en un traje de baño así. Le quedaba bien entonces, mas ahora tiene muchas dudas sobre si debería usar uno o quemarlo.

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?"

Sintiendo la usual vibración en el bolsillo de la camisa, la foto y número que tiene en pantalla son las de Lynn, por lo que decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?

-_¡¿Dónde estás, Apestoso?!_ -preguntó escandalizada Lynn, pasando a video- _¡Papá y yo te estamos buscando en Tampa!_

-¿Tampa, dices?

_-Lola nos dijo que estaban en Florida_ -informó la atleta-_, y dudo que la señora J esté contigo ahora._

-Tampa…

-_¡No repitas lo que acabo de decir!_

-Es algo gracioso -rió nervioso Lincoln, llevándose la mano izquierda a la nuca.

-_¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Estamos en el mismo estado…

-_¡Eso ya lo sé, Tontolón!_

-… pero en distintas ciudades.

-_¿Cómo que en distintas ciudades?_

-Ustedes están en Tampa -respondió un poco burlón, mientras veía a su padre detrás gritando maldiciones a todo volumen-. La maestra Johnson y yo estamos en Miami.

Como si fuera una arraigada costumbre familiar, Lynn arrojó su teléfono al escuchar eso. Por suerte, más bien por desgracia para ella esta vez, pues el aparato cayó encima de algo que parecía ser una fuente de papas fritas

-_¡¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a papá?!_ -tronó Lynn en cuanto recuperó su teléfono.

-¡Porque él no me dejó explicarle nada! -gritó Lincoln, más por necesidad- A veces es tan terco que no puedo razonar con él.

-_Tú no te…_

-¿Muevas? -retó irónico el peliblanco- Lynn, gastarían dinero que de seguro te costaría una semana de retraso a las primeras prácticas con los Glotones. Dime, ¿pensaron que vendrían por mí a Miami?

-_Si_ -respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-¿Y pensaron que podría no alcanzar para el vuelo a casa?

-_Papá trajo su tarjeta de…_

-_¡Demonios! _-oyeron maldecir a su padre, viendo Lincoln al fondo a su padre tratando de detener a un sujeto que quiso robarle la billetera.

-Será mejor que regresen a casa -aconsejó Lincoln-. Dile a papá que me arroje lo que quiera, y que si ya me hizo trabajar el verano pasado en el restaurante sin paga por ausentarme dos días seguidos en la casa de Rusty por un proyecto escolar, puede intentarlo de nuevo.

-_Te veré cuando vuelvas_ -gruñó amenazante, cortando la llamada y (como ya se imagina Lincoln) saltando sobre aquél infeliz que no supo con quién se metió.

-Estoy lista -dijo con engañosa calma Agnes tras él.

Toda molestia en él se disipó como la niebla antes del mediodía en cuanto dio la vuelta. Como si lo viera en cámara lenta, el paso de su anfitriona denotaba seguridad. Mucha seguridad, como si fuera al ritmo de _My sweet cherry_ _pie_, aquella canción con que Luna se despidió hace cuatro años ya de la preparatoria en su baile de graduación.

El contoneo de sus caderas lo tenía como un perfecto idiota. Viendo de abajo hacia arriba, las sandalias tocaban el suelo con cierta lentitud con el rítmico que tiene. El top del tankini se le ajusta lo suficiente para dejar entrever que no hay nada debajo y que puede dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que la mire. Y en cuanto viera menos la braga del bikini que le había comprado remataba lo que a muchos les brindaría un espectáculo visual impresionante.

-¿Todo anda bien? -quiso saber Agnes al verlo embobado, cortando la abstracción.

"¿Maestra DiMartino? Hágase a un lado", pensó el joven, intimidado por ver a Agnes de esa forma.

-S… s-sí, Agnes -respondió Lincoln, nervioso y excitado a partes iguales.

-Me alegra que recordaras que uso más fibras naturales -añadió la mujer, un poco sonrojada.

-¡Oye, abuelo! -gritó un ciclista desde la calle- ¡Deja a esa chica si quieres que ella sepa lo que le daré!

-¡Para tu información él apenas tiene dieciocho, idiota!

Contrariado, Lincoln miró cómo aquél majadero les alzó el dedo medio a ambos. Deseando no dejarle ir impune, tomó una estaca y la arrojó con tal puntería que el proyectil fue a incrustarse entre los rayos de la rueda delantera. La caída, estrepitosa, mandó al sujeto por los aires y acabó a cinco metros de la zona de impacto justo sobre su vehículo.

-Dime que no intentaste matarlo -gruñó Agnes, temiendo lo peor.

-Sólo quise darle a la cabeza -respondió Lincoln, un poco turbado-. Sólo… solo vámonos de aquí.

Tomándolo por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, pudo darse cuenta de la agitación que lo achaca. Como en aquella velada con Zach, el ritmo cardíaco de su pupilo era alto, aunque no precisamente por la actividad reciente. Más a su favor, le echó una mirada mientras que él se encargaba de preparar las toallas y la sombrilla que rentaron unos minutos después del altercado.

La cosa empeoró un poco para Lincoln, pues en cuanto ella le pidió un poco de bronceador sobre su espalda se quitó el top, cubriendo su pecho y se recostó sobre la arena. Sus fantasías infantiles con DiMartino, con ese contacto más que cercano, quedaron de plano enterrados.

Buena parte de la tarde se la pasaron casi como si de una pareja se tratara. Muchas de las paseantes los veían de diversas formas, con lo que se ganaron no pocas miradas algo contradictorias.

Por un lado, muchas de las mujeres maduras, y alguno que otro joven de cualquier sexo, veían a Agnes con envidia, comiéndose a Lincoln con la mirada y causando en el peliblanco un notorio sonrojo. No faltó la mujer en sus sesentas que, queriendo darse un gusto a espaldas de su marido, fue más allá y se dio un agasajo al nalguear y agarrarle el trasero al ahora universitario.

De igual forma, no pocos chicos se quedaron con las ganas de echar mano a sus incipientes recursos de seducción, cometiendo uno la imprudencia de llamar a su acompañante "anciano impotente" y ofreciéndole irse a un motel en las cercanías. Tal propuesta la ofendió que no dudó en arrojarle un puñado de arena a la cara. Como remate, Lincoln se puso como un banco tras él y ella lo empujó, haciendo su caída algo más humillante, aunque Agnes le reprochó haber tenido una idea absurda.

Por el otro, no faltaron los que tuvieron una mala percepción. Si eran una pareja muy separada por la edad, si él era un gigoló que se dedicaba a lo suyo con una mujer mayor, incluso que ambos son familia y decidieron pasar unas vacaciones prohibidas a escondidas de un inexistente marido.

Con el sol ocultándose unas horas después tras los edificios de la zona, habían ido a un restaurante de mariscos no muy lejos de allí, teniendo que volver a los vestidores.

Habiendo pedido una docena de ostras crudas, dos órdenes de tacos de camarón y una jarra de sangría veraniega de la casa, hablaron de cosas más bien intrascendentes, como el día del proyecto del huevo y cómo Lincoln lo mantuvo hasta el octavo grado, en que Ronnie Anne salió de intercambio un semestre a Inglaterra, o de la vez que, apenas el año pasado, Agnes tuvo que visitar a su madre y la encontró tratando de realizar el "saludo al Sol" con una bata médica y terminó con una fuerte reprimenda por parte del director del nosocomio.

Sólo la dejó un instante para ir al baño para atender una llamada de Jordan. Esta le había preguntado qué hacía y, con la respuesta que Lincoln le dio, le dijo que si la maestra Johnson lo permite debía ir hasta el final, no sin un evidente sonrojo de su parte que -por suerte para él- no notó.

-No tardaste mucho -observó Agnes, ya un poco afectada por la bebida.

-Sólo necesitaba hacer mis cosas -respondió Lincoln, sonrojado, antes de cambiar el tema-. ¿De verdad no tienen postres en este lugar?

-No lo creo -respondió Agnes, entornando la mirada-, pero creo que estoy viendo el mío.

Pensando que se refería a otra cosa, Lincoln solo atinó a reír nervioso.

Durante la velada, Lincoln conoció otra faceta de Agnes. Para muchos, era posible que se tratara de una maestra amable y justa dentro de lo que compete. Lo que no saben es que, al menos con su trabajo, ha tratado de llenar varios vacíos año tras año hasta apenas hace meses que la burbuja reventó por donde más le dolió, el lado marital.

Mientras sacaba la billetera para pagar su parte del consumo (ya que el resto podría dejarlo para el taxi o el autobús cuando regrese a casa y afronte el castigo que le espera), notó debajo que Agnes le pasó un pie desnudo sobre la espinilla. El hormigueo resultante fue muy placentero, sonrojándose al momento en que ella comenzó a jugar un poco con el vello.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Agnes, una vez saciada el hambre.

-Depende. ¿Es algo personal?

-Sólo si te prometo no reírme.

-¿Por qué no? -respondió el chico, encogido de hombros y resignado a lo que pudiera pasar en su mente.

-Quiero que me digas con honestidad -planteó, tomando un poco de aire antes de dar un último trago a su vaso de sangría-. ¿Has tenido sexo con alguna mujer?

Apenado como nunca, Lincoln se quedó en silencio. Si bien ya ha tenido ese tipo de experiencias, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de hacerlo con una mujer mayor, menos con nadie que fuese de más edad que la maestra DiMartino en secundaria.

-Ah, bueno, este… -titubeó el peliblanco, al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba sobre sus piernas y alcanzaba al mismo tiempo su virilidad por encima de la ropa-… nunca pensé en… eso.

-Entonces creo que te puedo dar una clase particular, Lincoln.

Poniéndose en pie, Agnes se inclinó sobre su alumno y le plantó el beso más ardiente que le diera a nadie hasta ahora. Los sabores de la bebida, las ostras y el olor de una loción de anís que aplicó sobre su cuello se conjugaron en un torrente que, por suerte, a él le provocó una reacción más que satisfactoria.

Perdiendo el aliento, a Lincoln empezó a dolerle la carpa que su miembro le brindó. Ni en sus más locas fantasías tuvo semejantes sensaciones, con todo y que Lori y Luan causaran ese complejo de hermana mayor a sus trece.

-Después de hoy -susurró Agnes en un tono cargado de erotismo, apenas rompió el contacto-, sabrás bien lo que es ser como un toro mecánico. Uno montado por una mujer.

Nervioso, Lincoln tragó lo que le quedaba de sangría, riendo un poco por el chiste y el alcohol de la bebida. Para él, sería tal vez lo contrario a lo que Agnes vaticinó

~o~

**Antes que nada, una disculpa si la actualización pasada los cogió por sorpresa. Eso... fue más o menos algo que no planeé antes pero que, durante la revisión final fue necesario.**

**Como recordarán, el headcanon que manejo con Jordan niña es simple. Chica italoamericana con familia en el viejo terruño. Para hacerlo un poco más interesante, con familia en Padua/Padova, en la antaño República Serenísima. Si, cerca de el marjal llamado Venecia.**

**Como creo que ya están listos, bien. Hora de responder.**

**_J. K. Salvatori_, no esperaba verte por acá, pero bienvenido seas. Si, esos dos se dieron un tiempo. No obstante, el que Lana los interrumpiera si fue un parteaguas para ella. Si, sabe con quién y dónde está, pero el morbo es, al menos aquí, una parte de su relación. Saludos, crack.**

_**Kennedy G. Barnsfield,**_**ni por enterado de tu salida. Ojalá la hayas disfrutado. En fin... si hay algo en lo que pensé sobre Rhea durante su concepción fue el clásico psicólogo... meh. Ya tengo demasiados. ¿Doom Eternal? ¿Acaso esa leyenda de franquicia se actualizó?**

**_J0nas Nagera_, es usted malvado XD. Pensé en incluir cómo fue que la maestra Johnson pudo persuadir al gerente, pero eso sería algo más que aburrido, tedioso. Quizás lo añada como una nota al margen. Punto ****y aparte, Lynn padre. Si, una cosa fue Rita, pero otra es él. Sinceramente, no dudo que ese semestre en Inglaterra no hiciera sus desmadres con sus Joyas de la Familia en la Torre de Londres.**

**Sobre los historiales, aquí Linc la tuvo más difícil. Una cosa fueron sus intereses, otra las interesadas en él (si, hay que ser muy pegajoso para que alguien deba estar bien lejos de uno), otra las novias y, caso aparte, Penelope. Nada como una relación abierta o, algo de lo que apenas supe que existía, de poliamor. Siempre queda el riesgo de caer o acordar con una posesiva y demandante en relaciones de ese tipo. Con Agnes, si. Hubo tiro, el enano lo hizo bien para ser un novato. Y descuida. Como remarqué en el primer capítulo, para entonces Lincoln ya es legalmente mayor de edad de acuerdo a las legislaciones de Michigan y Florida. Ergo, como dijera Don Arnoldo, no hay purrún (Si, veía Una Familia de Diez... y se me antojó un tamal, pero justo ahora me dio reflujo).**

_**maestro jedi,**_** ¿Qué digo? El maestro que lo empezó todo en el fandom de habla hispana de este lado de internet. No sé si sea suerte que esto no se prolongue más de tres capítulos, pero me honra tenerte por aquí. Si fue lo bastante llamativo para atraer tu atención, espero que sea igualmente bueno.**

**Ahora...**

_**Sigan sintonizados.**_

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	5. Noche de excesos, día comprensivo

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Viaje para dos**_

_**Noche de excesos, día comprensivo**_

**Miami, Florida**

**26 de junio de 2023**

**10:57 pm**

**Sobre la calzada elevada MacArthur**

Para la taxista, no era normal terminar el día con un trayecto corto hasta un hotel, uno en el que sus pasajeros estén jugueteando como amantes. Si lo eran o no, no es su asunto, pero debe entregar su unidad limpia antes del, para ella, penoso trayecto a su hogar en Fort Lauderdale, varios kilómetros al norte.

Esos sonidos lascivos, el juego de lenguas en el que la pareja está enfrascada, le parece algo indecente, sobre todo por la notable diferencia de edades. Dedos perdiéndose entre el cabello y la ropa, el crescendo de suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos suena como el más obsceno de los conciertos de los que el pastor de su iglesia amenazaba como marco para los recién llegados al infierno.

-Disculpen, ahí atrás -avisó-. Ya llegamos.

-¿Perdón? -cuestionó agitada Agnes.

-Son veintinueve -señaló la taxista, apuntando al taxímetro-. Vamos, que no tengo toda la noche, y agradezcan que la Biscayne estaba libre.

Despreocupada, Agnes le tendió uno de cincuenta y apenas soltó un escueto "guarde el cambio" antes de que ella y Lincoln bajaran de la unidad. Poco les importaba que ahora apeste un poco a sexo, pero eso ya sería asunto de la transportista.

Componiendo un poco sus ropas, ambos entraron al hotel como si nada.

A lo lejos, Lincoln pudo ver a Rhea. Un gesto de esta, al percatarse de la situación en que él está metido, le bastó para saber que estaría bien. Bolso en mano, él comprendió que para ella sería una salida a los bares del centro, sitios a los que él muy difícilmente podrá entrar en su vida.

Ansiosa, Agnes decidió juguetear un poco en el elevador. En un momento tallaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de Lincoln y al siguiente hacía que este la abrazara mientras hace lo propio con un pie acariciando por detrás sus piernas, incomodando a otras personas que hicieron uso del mismo.

Hubo un momento en que a él le dieron ganas de arrancarle el top a su antigua maestra y empezar ahí mismo, de no ser porque a un lado estaba una pareja de mujeres de mediana edad que los miraban con desdén y un hombre de color con un tupido bigote gris que se debatía sobre si se invitaba solo y le daba cátedra al chico de cómo tratar a una mujer en la cama y largarse en cuanto pudiera.

Una vez que llegaron a su piso, continuaron un poco con sus juegos aprovechando que el corredor estaba desierto hasta que Lincoln se detuvo un momento, sacando una bandana de su bolsillo.

-¿Quieres que te ate a la cama? -ronroneó un poco Agnes.

-Cúbrase los ojos, ma… Agnes -respondió corrigiendo rápido Lincoln.

La última charla que tuvo con Rhea la había tenido antes de tomar el taxi que, horas antes, lo llevó a South Beach. Le contó un poco de su vieja fama en Royal Woods como el "hombre del plan", siendo que ella le respondiera que debía hacer un poco de honor a ello, contenerse un poco e ir parte por parte sin caer en una rutina que le obligue a llamarla constantemente.

-¿Lista?

-Solo si tú me guías.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, no evitó sorprenderse del trabajo que había hecho aquella recamarera. No sólo había hecho el camino de pétalos de margarita que le pidió, sino que le dejó un encendedor desechable y varias velas. Se apresuró a encenderlas todas, dejando que la habitación entera se llene de un dulce perfume de chocolate con menta y canela.

Habiendo terminado y colocado en la puerta un letrero con la leyenda "no molestar", entró a Agnes y ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente sobre el camino trazado.

Con algo de impaciencia, empezó a desnudarla por arriba, dejando ver sus senos coronados por dos pezones rojizos. Eso endureció su miembro como muy pocas veces en la vida.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no harías nada si no lo permito? -preguntó Agnes, con la piel erizada por la excitación inicial. Lincoln asintió- Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Segura?

-Por completo.

Como si no faltara algo más para confirmar lo dicho, Agnes le ayudó a su antiguo pupilo desabrochando la falda y bajando la pantaleta despacio. A la luz de las velas, tanto su piel como la propia se ven exactamente iguales, pero el cabello rojizo de ella se opaca más para hacer un contraste con el tono amarillento que adquirió el cabello del joven a la luz de las velas.

Llegando a la cama, cubierta por más pétalos, algunas flores y con un par de botellas de agua mineral y tequila Cazadores reposado (ya que a Lincoln le dio curiosidad), la docente se recostó tanto como su tacto le ayudó y se quitó la bandana que le impidió ver cualquier cosa desde que entraron.

-¿Hiciste esto por mi? -preguntó Agnes con asombro.

-Esta noche es tuya, Agnes -respondió Lincoln con un susurro, tomando sitio sobre ella y besando lenta y de forma reiterada su cuello.

-¿No podemos disfrutar los dos? -suplicó ella.

Tomando una de las margaritas que no habían sido deshojadas, el peliblanco empezó a sacudirla como si fuese un plumero. Empezando por la cara, mandó al demonio la idea que tenía en principio, tener que imaginar que lo estaría haciendo con Jordan. En su lugar, con aquél impulso animal que muchas veces termina por dominar decidió perderse en la piel y labios de ella.

Bajando poco a poco, jugueteó con ambos senos. Alternó a partes más o menos iguales uno y otro pezón con la lengua y la flor, arrancando algunos suspiros y haciendo que ella llevase sus manos a su entrepierna, comenzando a frotar primero con pereza y luego con un ritmo ascendente, mismo que terminó en cuanto Lincoln empezó a atender más allá del ombligo.

En su mente, Agnes se debatía. Por un lado, no quería tener la conciencia sucia por tener el dudoso privilegio de destruir dos relaciones; por el otro, no quiere quedarse como una hija única solterona que en las fiestas de fin de año no traiga a ningún acompañante pagado de su bolso, como teme hacerlo algún día.

Aquella disputa se perdió en un determinado momento, pues Lincoln ya había empezado a jugar con el vello que corona su monte de Venus con la mano libre, habiendo apartado sus manos de allí. La margarita en la otra mano asaltó aquella vulva, cubierta de pelo que apenas descubrió.

Esas sensaciones, para Agnes tan nuevas, eran algo familiar para Lincoln. Si bien su relación con Jordan estaba llena de imprevistos bien aprovechados, con Haiku tuvo que aplicarse a fondo desde aquella primera vez con ella y Penelope. Usando flores o hielo, soplando, llegando a dar un masaje al desnudo, su primera novia y la ocasional amante y él terminaban a menudo bañados en fluidos, pétalos y sudor.

Decidido a llevar todo eso a un nuevo nivel, se detuvo un poco y buscó en uno de los cajones hasta dar con el vibrador de Agnes y una botellita de lubricante con aroma a uva. El aparato, que consistía en una especie de bala un tanto gruesa conectada por un cable a un control de color rosa metálico, no pareció haber sido usado en mucho tiempo.

Curioso, llevó la bala hasta la entrada, buscando a tientas cómo activarlo.

-El… -gimió Agnes a duras penas-… el control…

Contenido, prefirió dejarlo en manos de su dueña. Ni tarda ni perezosa, la mujer tomó el control del aparato y lo encendió.

El cosquilleo sobresaltó a Lincoln. Era una sensación de verdad nueva para él, un hormigueo por el que casi dejó caer la bala. Por ello, Agnes tomó aquella parte del aparato y lo pasó sobre sus labios y por encima de aquella entrada.

Una arcada en su espalda, producto tanto del trabajo inconcluso de Lincoln como del vibrador, fue lo que motivó a que Agnes tomase la bala y, con cuidado, la metiera por su ano, cosa que el joven no esperaba.

Animado por la vista que le dio, el peliblanco intentó acomodarse entre las piernas de su amante, mas esta lo detuvo y lo puso de rodillas antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.

-No puedo… no puedo divertirme sola -dijo Agnes con voz entrecortada, tomando el miembro del chico con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Qué?

Sin mediar más palabra, la maestra se acomodó y engulló la virilidad de Lincoln. No era una experta, y desde sus días como estudiante no tenía oportunidad de realizar un oral si no era a un consolador que tiene en un cajón.

Con la lengua, empezó con movimientos algo torpes y rápidos, lo que arrancó a Lincoln algunos bufidos suaves que se volvieron bramidos muy ruidosos. No esperaba nada tan súbito, mucho menos que ella comenzara a morder un poco. Llegó a un punto en el que le llegó a gustar eso sin importar demasiado que tirase del prepucio y dejara aquella cabeza totalmente al descubierto.

De ver a Agnes masajeando a sus mellizos y masturbarlo al mismo tiempo, Lincoln tomó su cabeza y la empujó contra su pelvis, controlando el ritmo de las succiones.

Los habituales bufidos, gruñidos y gemidos se volvieron una especie de sinfonía. El joven veía, turbado, cómo su pene -y por momentos sus testículos- era engullido una y otra vez, a veces lento como un helado entre lengüetadas suaves, a veces con un ritmo vertiginoso que estuvo a punto de provocar vómito en ella más de una vez. Sentía la campanilla a cada momento una y otra vez, al grado de que no resistió más.

La primera venida fue bestial. Trató de tomar una almohada para contener el alarido que soltó con cada descarga de esperma.

Agnes se separó un poco, cayendo dos disparos sobre su pecho y labios. Intentando prolongar un poco el placer de Lincoln, lo masturbó con fuerza hasta lograr que se doblara sobre su espalda, quedando con la cabeza colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Acto seguido, se trepó sobre él a horcajadas tras tirar de él hasta tenerlo por completo sobre el colchón.

-Es… espera -jadeó Lincoln, recuperando un poco el aliento-. No traigo…

-No será necesario -respondió Agnes, bajando para besar y lamer su cuello mientras hablaba y apagaba el juguete que aún tiene dentro-. Lo quiero todo esta noche.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ansioso. Ella asintió.

Tomando la botella de tequila, dio un generoso trago que retuvo -no sin resistir mucho el licor- en la boca antes de bajar. Bebió un poco del caldo, bajó al rostro de Lincoln y abrió con su lengua la boca del chico, cuidando de no perder ni una gota hasta que estuviera un poco más abierta.

Al mismo tiempo de aquél beso alcoholizado, la docente se dedicó a acomodar su entrepierna sobre el miembro de Lincoln, empezando a frotarse con él y reactivó la bala. Gimiendo un poco, giró en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, poniendo a toda su capacidad el aparato.

Al joven no le interesó mucho el sabor y el ardor de aquella bebida que eligió. El tequila no era especialmente su favorito, y menos cuando Ronnie Anne le había mandado por correo una botella que tiene escondida cuando cumplió hace poco los dieciocho. Había pretendido que ambos intentaran beberlo con soda de manzana y cola para no resentirlo tanto. Sin embargo, así tuvo un toque algo diferente, algo más sensual que seguiría sin poder comprender con todas las veces que vio a varios compañeros y amigos hacer algo similar.

Deteniéndose por un minuto, apagó un momento el juguete, Agnes lo sacó de su interior y lo lamió sin miramientos, intentando parecer atrevida y tratando de limpiarlo. De inmediato, se retiró un poco hasta quedar de frente a los genitales de Lincoln, ya algo pegajosos tanto por su propio flujo como por el sudor y el poco destilado que había dejado caer.

Viendo a la docente bañar en lubricante la bala del aparato, pensó (dentro de lo que pudo razonar) que lo tomaría y lo devolvería para preparar terreno. Tampoco se sorprendió de verla derramar algo del mismo líquido sobre sus genitales, pues ya había tenido que usarlo antes.

-Prepárate -susurró Agnes, apenas audible.

-¿Para qué?

El golpe fue fulminante. De un empujón, rápido, ella dio con su ano y lo insertó, prendiendo la bala de nueva cuenta mientras era insertada hasta topar con un obstáculo.

-Perdón -se disculpó-, pero en serio quiero que sea para los dos.

No pudo articular palabra alguna. Si antes con el oral y el tanteo entre los genitales de ambos estuvo perdiéndose, ahora Lincoln estaba por completo inerme. Esa vibración que invadía su trasero le arrancó el aliento en forma de gruñidos que no pudo contener y provocó que su erección, la cual ya empezaba a flaquear, en unos pocos segundos comenzara a dolerle como ni siquiera ninguna de sus novias pudo arañar.

-Ahora sabrás por qué me encanta montar un toro mecánico.

Volviendo a trepar, la pelirroja ajustó la bala en el nivel más bajo y se ensartó de un solo golpe, dando inicio a un vaivén frenético.

Dando inicialmente unos cuantos sentones, hizo unos movimientos circulares y alternó de nuevo con más sentones, como si de verdad se tratara de su última noche sobre la tierra. La suya no era una vagina estrecha, mas no le impedía haber tenido algunas noches para recordar.

-Mmm… Lincoln… -gimió Agnes en cuanto comenzó de nuevo con sus arremetidas, sin tener una respuesta entendible-… Vol… voltéate…

Cambiando de posición, el joven apenas acertó a girarse un poco. Con la lujuria a flor de piel, Agnes no solo lo ayudó a girarse, sino que le ayudó a levantarse y pasaron al piso alfombrado, arrodillándose él con trabajo sobre la rodilla derecha al sentir su pelvis como un saco de piedras. Ella, por su lado, pasó su pierna izquierda sobre la de Lincoln, tomando su miembro y ensartándose de nueva cuenta.

Con dificultad, Lincoln apenas entendía los gestos que Agnes le pedía. Con suerte, la pelirroja podía mover las caderas, lo que siguió sin darle una idea. No fue sino hasta que ella lo tomó por las nalgas y atrajo una y otra vez que entendió, dando inicio a un lento vaivén entre ambos amantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que de aquella posición ambos fueran a dar al piso, quedando ella de espaldas sobre la alfombra. El peliblanco no se quedó inactivo, besando, masturbando y preparándose para embestir.

-Ah… De… detente -suplicó Agnes entre gemidos-… ahí no t… todavía.

-¿Qué? -preguntó a duras penas, sacando el juguete de la maestra, ya sin batería.

Recuperando de nueva cuenta el aliento, ella pasó su mano sobre su entrepierna, tratando de recoger tantos fluidos como podía para, sin pudor alguno, meterse dos dedos en el ano.

Comprendiendo un poco de qué se trataba, con torpeza, novato al fin, Lincoln giró a Agnes para colocarla boca abajo y con las piernas abiertas. Apenas y recordaba aquella bestial noche de su primer encuentro sexual, con Penelope avergonzada de que Lincoln pudiera ver sus senos apenas desarrollados. Ahora, años después, repetirá esa experiencia.

Buscando penetrarla, Agnes lo detuvo.

-Ahí -indicó con un jadeo-. V-vamos… hazme sentir como una p…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar, pues el nuevo empuje sobre su retaguardia fue algo totalmente nuevo. Deseaba tener una experiencia anal con quien fuera, pero hasta ahora lo más que había tenido fue su bala y un dildo, mas tener un pene le parece una experiencia lo más cercana al cielo.

Lincoln no tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse. Con inusual rudeza, en parte porque también era su primera vez por la puerta trasera, empezó a embestir. Sentía tal presión en su virilidad que ni Haiku o Jordan le habían provocado un orgasmo tan brutal al poco tiempo.

-¡Dame más duro! -bramó Agnes, sintiendo cómo el chico arremete una y otra vez- ¡Vamos! ¡Así! ¡Ay…!

Perdido en el sinsentido en que parecía haberse convertido la velada, a Lincoln no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

Poco a poco, Agnes se había ido acomodando, terminando con él sobre su espalda y frotando su clítoris con desesperación inusual antes de sentir que algo tibio era descargado en su interior. Ya había hecho eso antes, aunque debió ser honesta para pedirle un consejo a Shrinivas durante una sesión de yoga hace tres años. Peor para ella, porque al lado de ella fue la noche más aburrida que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¡No pares! -ordenó de nueva cuenta.

-Lo… -jadeó Lincoln, exhausto-… lo siento…

Con su miembro fuera, Lincoln apenas y respondía, cansado por lo que le pareció una hora entre succiones y embestidas. No era de extrañar, con el trajín del día y la primera parte de la noche.

-¿Aunque sea una vez más? -suplicó Agnes, volviendo a masturbarlo y llevando su mano libre a su propia entrepierna, la cual seguía escurriendo fluidos vaginales y algo de semen.

Cediendo a la vista que le ofrecía y al ver cómo llevó la mano izquierda a su boca, paladeando aquél líquido, y habiendo recobrado un poco de sus sentidos, la llevó a la cama y la acostó de espaldas. Teniendo algo de curiosidad, se inclinó sobre ella y, metiendo la cara para ver más de cerca, usó un poco la lengua para probar un poco. Le parecía un poco enfermo percibir un olor y un sabor más o menos dulce y un dejo agrio, probablemente suyo, aunque eso bastó para que su erección retomara bríos.

Tomando su cabeza, Agnes lo obligó a recorrer el camino entre su entrada y su pecho. Lamiendo poco a poco, llegó justo a su cuello al mismo tiempo que ambos genitales se reencontraran y comenzó su asalto final, sujetando de nuevo su cabeza y estrechándola contra sí, haciendo que Lincoln inserte de nueva cuenta su pene dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡No pares! -repitió, abrazando con sus piernas al peliblanco- ¡Ay, no pares! ¡Maldición, no te detengas!

-Agnes… -bufó Lincoln con cada embestida mientras jugaba con uno de sus senos y besaba su cuello-… Agnes… agh… deja que… que salga…

-Dentro… te quiero ¡d-dentro! ¡Ay!

-Agn… ¡Dame todo, mami! -gritó el chico, cercano al climax- ¡Ay, mamá! ¡Todo! ¡Dame todo!

Los jadeos de la pelirroja se convirtieron, de nueva cuenta, en alaridos que poco envidiaría más de una mujer. Tanto más apenas escuchó a su amante llamarla "mamá". Era todo lo que necesitó para estrechar aún más sus piernas contra él, haciéndole penetrar mucho más profundo de lo que había hecho antes.

Por un instante, creyó ver al conserje Norm. Lo cierto era que destruyó su relación, mas la imagen del mismo cedió definitivamente en favor de su alumno. Apretando su entrada, para Lincoln fue el final de su resistencia.

Gritando el nombre del chico, su orgasmo fue prolongado. Apretando cada músculo de su cuerpo, Agnes se perdió por completo mientras Lincoln la llenaba con varios disparos de semen. Le importó un bledo la posibilidad de un embarazo a su edad, lo suficiente como para guardar esa noche en su memoria mientras tenga vida.

Horas después, con el sol cruzando la pieza, ambos amanecieron por completo desnudos y sin cobijo. El miembro de Lincoln, flácido y laxo, apenas y había salido del interior de Agnes, estando acostado encima de ella. Esta, por su parte, yacía sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas y con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alumno dormir.

Con el servicio de despertador en funciones, le costó mucho trabajo levantarse. Cuanto quería hacer, por ahora, se limita a llevar a Lincoln a la cama, descansar toda la mañana y comer el desayuno en la cama.

-No te molestes en levantarte -dijo sonriente Agnes, una vez que lo vio despertar-. Hace media hora trajeron el desayuno.

-Me siento como Rusty ese día del toro -respondió Lincoln, también sonriente, recordando cómo fue que su amigo fue lanzado por los aires primero por Virginia y luego por aquél toro de la granja de Liam.

-Te dije que sabrías después de hoy cómo se sentía ser un toro mecánico.

-¿Qué tan ruidosos fuimos? -preguntó Lincoln, un poco fuera de sí con tal afirmación.

En parte por pena, en parte por no querer exhibirlo de forma tan basta, la docente se limitó a contestar.

-Fue una de las mejores noches salvajes de toda mi vida.

-Eso dolió -objetó Lincoln, un poco adolorido de la cadera.

-Debiste ver a Zach. La pasada Acción de Gracias sus papás salieron de la ciudad y me ofrecí a vigilar que no se metiera en problemas con otra.

-Eso explica por qué no nos acompañó al cine ese Viernes Negro.

-Para serte honesta, Zach fue muy inocente -empezó a contar, descubriendo parte de su pecho-. Verás, quería practicar con él antes de hacerlo con Norm, y resultó que él…

Continuaron con su charla durante el desayuno. Agnes decidió ser sincera y admitir que Norm no era el culpable de perder su relación, dando pie en última instancia a la invitación que le hiciera días atrás... tendrá que pedirle detalles a Zach y contarle a cambio.

Por un instante, el peliblanco se sintió utilizado. Ser el plan B de cualquier persona nunca había sido, empero, tan satisfactorio en su vida. No desde que Luna lo convenció de ir a la casa de su exnovia y de ahí a la preparatoria a espiar los tres las duchas de las chicas cuando cumplió 14. Menos ahora que Agnes mencionó sin pensarlo que pensó en el conserje antes de terminar ambos rendidos.

De no ser por la diferencia de edades, para ambos habría sido como una charla de amigos, aunque les quedó claro que lo más que podría haber entre ellos es una amistad con beneficios, mismos que se perderían en cosa de días, apenas vuelvan a Michigan.

-… y por eso es que ya no puedo entrar a Lactolandia -concluyó burlón Lincoln.

-Siempre creí que Stella tenía más sentido común -dijo riendo Agnes, antes de terminar con el café que, en honor a la verdad, apenas y estaba tibio.

-Si -dijo el chico, un tanto nostálgico-, pero debo admitir que cambiarse afuera de los vestidores del parque no fue su mejor idea después de salir del Malteador.

-Es una pena, pero no voy a restarle mérito porque terminó bañada de vómito sin subir.

-¿Bromeas? Si dejó noqueados a dos de seguridad y me quedé como idiota cuando nos detuvieron -dijo riendo un poco.

-Si no salió contigo, ¿con quién terminó? -quiso saber Agnes, entusiasmada.

-¿Me creería si le dijera que el hermano de Rusty empezó a salir con ella hace unas semanas?

Luchando por contener una carcajada, Agnes contempló aquella botella de tequila que dejaron empezada. No es que fuera una bebida de su gusto, pero optó por seguir una de sus propias reglas. Lo empieza, lo debe terminar.

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo? -preguntó Lincoln, mirando también la botella.

-No necesitamos caer tan borrachos -contestó la pelirroja, resuelta-. Todavía nos queda hasta la mañana del 29 para pasarla bien.

Con una sonrisa que denota el descaro que hasta apenas anoche desconocía de ella, Lincoln trazó en mente cómo pasarla bien. Al fin y al cabo, en cuanto se abalanzó sobre ella se imaginó los lugares que visitarán y la vida nocturna que la ciudad más rica de Estados Unidos puede ofrecer desde el centro hasta los barrios y suburbios latinos.

~o~

No negará que ambos disfrutaron esos últimos días en Miami. De día parecían una pareja casi modelo para el ojo observador, madre e hijo casi para los incautos, pero al caer la noche y aún a primera hora de la mañana se habían complacido mutuamente de toda forma posible. Inclusive, en un pequeño arrebato de pasión, se dirigieron a un barrio de mala muerte y entraron de incógnitos a un cine porno, idea que Lincoln podía tachar de su lista de fantasías por realizar.

Las dos primeras semanas desde que regresó han sido muy pesadas. Si bien Lisa logró multiplicar por doce y media veces lo que dejó, no dejó de objetar el por qué no debía tocar ese dinero.

Apenas llegaron, sus padres ya lo esperaban con cara de pocos amigos, y aunque Agnes los convenció de que se comportó con total corrección, no por ello se libró de un duro castigo. Trabajará todo el verano turno y medio, estará aislado hasta que deba salir a Boston (o antes, si hay buena conducta, algo raro en la familia) y las visitas de sus amigos estarán controladas.

Fue justo al tercer fin de semana de julio que al fin levantaron su incomunicación, con una visita de Stella y Liam quienes, viendo que necesitaba de un descanso, fueron a La Hamburguesa del Eructo. El granjero le contó que a Agnes no se le había visto en la ciudad desde que regresó del viaje, dejando su casa vacía y con una plaza vacante en la primaria. La asiática, por su lado, confesó que tendrá que dejar la escuela por un embarazo cortesía de Rocky. Eso obligó al chico a pedir asilo a sus padres, lo cual la tiene preocupada.

-Debiste ver la cara que Rusty y Zach pusieron cuando lo supieron -dijo socarrón Liam, quien a ultimas fechas intentó confesarse a Lynn con resultados menos que desastrosos para su autoestima-. No dejaron de burlarse de Rust por un mes.

-¡Eso es delicado! -se quejó Stella, soltando un inofensivo codazo.

-¿Y cómo supieron lo de Zach? -inquirió Lincoln, dando un trago a una soda de lima.

-Nos mandó una postal -dijo Liam como respuesta, mientras sacaba una foto de una famosa tienda de empeños con dos leyendas. "De tu amigo Big Hoss" sobre Zach y un sello sobre los padres de este que reza "Vetados de por vida, Tienda de Empeños Gold & Silver".

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo logró eso?

-Sus papás creyeron que una araña Faberge era en realidad un artefacto alien -dijo apenado Liam.

-Ahora Zach tendrá que trabajar ahí hasta pagar lo que sus papás deben por destruir esa cosa -añadió Stella.

-¿No es esa Jordan? -cortó el cobrizo, sorprendido de ver a la puerta.

Por lo que pudo apreciar Lincoln, Jordan se ha bronceado bastante la piel, teniendo líneas donde el top deja entrever. Fuera de eso, había algo que se le escapaba sobre ella.

Con inusual poca cautela, decidió llegar por detrás.

No debió. En cuanto le puso los bracos sobre sus hombros, la rubia lo tomó y derribó, sacando rápido un aerosol de pimienta, mismo que roció antes de ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Largo de aquí, depravado!

-¡Mis ojos! -maldijo Lincoln tallando sus ojos.

-¿Linc? -dijo sorprendida Jordan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿nos vamos? -susurró Liam.

-Le dejaré algo de hielo por si acaso -dijo resuelta Stella, terminando su bebida y dejando el vaso con hielo sobre la mesa-. No es lo más higiénico, pero por si acaso les hace falta será mejor que lo aprovechen.

Dejando ambos amigos el local, a Jordan le fue molesto tener que deshacerse en disculpas y excusas mientras cargaba al chico hasta la mesa que ocupaba su mochila.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó.

-Apenas y puedo ver algo -contestó Lincoln, aún con las secuelas antes de recibir un puñetazo limpio en el vientre- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por dejarme plantada en casa ayer.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que ayer regresaste de Padua? -dijo adolorido él- Hasta hoy estuve sin teléfono e internet.

-Entonces Liam no exageraba -murmuró la joven.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada -evadió Jordan-. ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes que lavarte un poco el aerosol.

-¿Puedes llevarme al baño?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

.

Aunque pasaron la tarde juntos, debieron reconocer que el incidente con el aerosol no fue el mejor pie para empezar.

Ciertamente, el centro comercial no era el mejor lunar para una cita en estos días, menos con la tienda Reininger's enfrente pues, si bien ambos trabajaron un tiempo ahí, el que la señora Carmichael los encontrara en uno de los probadores no les ayudó mucho para conservar sus empleos.

Habían estado en silencio un buen rato. No porque no se sintieran a gusto, sino porque él se siente incómodo con la posibilidad de una charla igual de incómoda, y ella sencillamente no sabe qué decir para romper el hielo.

Dado que los sacaron de La Hamburguesa del Eructo por el aerosol, compraron un par de conos de helado, aunque evitaron cualquier sitio con nombre italiano.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue con la señora Johnson? -preguntó por fin Jordan, más por llenar el vacío que por genuina curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Dicen que un caballero nunca habla de otras mujeres. -se excusó Lincoln.

-Vamos -animó la chica-, te prometo que no saldrá de nosotros.

-¿Cómo esa salida al cine de la que Mollie se enteró? -ironizó Lincoln, recordando que por poco a ambos los descubren en la sala en pleno toqueteo.

-Esto es diferente.

-Bien, bueno…

-¿Te sientes más cómodo llamándola por su nombre?

-Está bien -accedió el chico-. Agnes… no puedo negar que nos la pasamos bien.

-¿Bien en qué sentido?

-Los primeros días fueron algo flojos. Salir a recorrer la ciudad, comer algo, cosas normales, ya sabes…

Conforme el tiempo y la conversación pasaron, a Jordan le quedó muy en claro. No es que a Lincoln le guste mucho abordar el tema, como si quisiera contenerse de decir esos detalles que le pidió estando cada uno por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan flexible? -preguntó asombrada Jordan en cuanto vio una foto de ambos, desnudos y en una postura de yoga que más parece salida del Kamasutra.

-Yoga Visyana -respondió Lincoln con parquedad.

-Eso suena doloroso.

-No lo es una vez que empiezas a acostumbrarte -aclaró Lincoln, con una idea en mente-. Quizás sea algo pronto para decirlo, pero…

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-No… bueno, si. Le pregunté a Lisa sobre algunos lugares en Boston y, pensé… si quieres un ejercicio de bajo impacto…

-¿Si? -dijo Jordan, empezando a acaramelarse.

-… tal vez quieras ir con una maestra de Tai-Chi en la calle Campanella, si vamos a Boston. No será lo mismo, pero…

-Tal vez el que quiera alinear su lonja sea otro -respondió burlona Jordan, no sin cierta tensión-, teniendo una chica frente a él y con la casa sola hasta las diez.

Con una oferta así, solo una persona seria muy casta o muy tradicionalista para rehusar…

... o muy estúpida para aceptar sin razón y sin avisar.

Cuelga decir que Lincoln bien puede trabajar el siguiente día a doble turno.

~o~

Sin tener mucho de qué preocuparse, Agnes solo espera sus resultados.

No es que tuviera una enfermedad o algo para buscar tener una última satisfacción antes de morir. Sólo acudió por sentirse un poco más raro de lo usual, razón por la que evitó a su madre para que buscara de nueva cuenta algún maestro de yoga.

Aburrida, tomó una revista al azar. Leyó más por simple rutina los artículos de consejos juveniles baratos, mismos que le arrancaron alguna sonrisa ocasional. Para empeorarlo, algunos juegos que se mostraban para una pijamada le resultaron meras adaptaciones de lo que se estilaba en sus tiempos. Verdad o Reto, el juego de la botella, una versión demasiado sencilla de la tabla ouija para pretender llamar a los espíritus o las rondas de maquillaje según tal o cual tutorial, todo ello ya lo hacía antes incluso de conocer los toros mecánicos a los trece años.

-¿Señora Johnson? -llamó el médico de turno- Tengo sus resultados.

Con una idea en mente, a esta altura de su vida poco le importa lo que haya pasado en las últimas semanas. No había visto a Lincoln, y sus intentos de comunicarse con él chocaron con el buzón de voz. Habiéndose rendido, decidió abandonar Royal Woods hasta que crea conveniente regresar.

En cuanto el médico le entregó el documento y un ultrasonido, no le cupo la menor duda de que al fin puede presumir que ese viaje pudo o no valer la pena.

… positivo. Si no fuera tan generosa al respecto, diría que alguien está más que jodido

~o~

**Nada como el remate y la resaca, ¿no?**

**No tuve que esperar mucho. De hecho, casi siempre termino trabajando sobre el borrador final para afinar o cambiar detalles. Si, es algo de hacerle al vago, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

**Por cierto, ¿sorprendidos por lo de Stella? Fue algo pendiente, pero si esperaban que fuera Rusty el padre... de haber apostado, me deberían una cerveza. Y lo mismo por un pequeño tributo de última hora a una historia. ¿Quieren saberlo o se animan a buscarla con esa última línea?**

**Dejen les respondo, señores...**

**_maestro jedi_, no es que actualice en tiempo real. Si así fuera, este fic no vería la luz hasta junio. Si te sirve algo para retomar, adelante.**

**_Kennedy G. Barnsfield_... no. Lynn y Rita siguen casados, y el que Lynn sr. sea tan castrante es porque, dicho, fue muy vago para tener esa charla con Lincoln. Y sí, Jordan le dio luz verde. Por Lana cortaron, pero ese apego no salió tan mal como esperaba. No hay problema sobre el juego que mencionas, ya que la franquicia fue la encargada de sentar escuela que Halo y Gears of War refinaron. Sobre lo de la llamada, piensa un poco. Dinero solo para tres boletos más transporte en tierra y la de crédito, un incidente de robo y posiblemente obligados a buscar o gorronear hospedaje (algo muy problemático, contando el antecedente de Lynn sr en Orlando, véase _Leyendas_)**

**_J0nas Nagera_, siempre grato leer tus reviews. Con los detalles a veces, y lo has visto, me gusta jugar un poco, y algunas cosas salen de último minuto. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el nopor alzado en pedestal.**

**_EltioRob95_, ¿por qué no me sorprende verte aquí, pirata? Bueno... sabes cómo es una madre con su hijo, aún si este es un reverendo hijo de puta. Si, Agnes dio el borrachazo, pero al menos es más graciosa que cierto presidente mexicano que el actual acusó de Comandante Borolas. Cristina, ya sabes. Siempre la manejo como una traumatizada sobre Lincoln. ¿Cuál de los dos Lynn? ¿Mula necia y repropiante o competidora de porra? Y, sobre el lugar que investigué, sí. Esa sangría puede o no tener vino tinto a petición del cliente.**

**Ahora...**

**Sigan sintonizados**

_**Sam the Stormbringer**_


	6. Epílogo: Ciclos

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom International Media y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Viaje para dos_**

**_Epílogo: Ciclos_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**4 de septiembre de 2034**

**6:15 pm**

**La sala de los Loud**

El sonido del despertador vuelve a retumbar en sus oídos.

Con el aliento un poco etílico, Lincoln vio la misma imagen a su alrededor. El mismo cuerpo a su izquierda, las mismas pantuflas, la misma habitación pintada en naranja con vivos en amarillo. Empero, no puede quejarse. Menos con una botella de vino con la que se mostraron un poco indulgentes en la víspera, algo un tanto irresponsable en las condiciones actuales.

Pasar la noche con Jordan es siempre caótico. Si bien ambos se dieron un tiempo, todo el periodo de su educación superior se fueron distanciando lo suficiente para quedar como amigos. No tanto como un amigo con quién ponerse al corriente en las reuniones de su promoción de la preparatoria como le ocurrió a ambos con Trent, Ritchie, Artie y Sadie (de quienes, se enteraron después, no se supo nada de ellos tras el hundimiento de un ferry en el lago Michigan los primeros dos, la boda del tercero y la mudanza de la chica a Dallas), sino más bien como íntimos.

No fue sino hasta hace seis años que contrajeron nupcias, a consecuencia de una despedida de solteros a la que ambos fueron invitados. Una larga discusión, una serie de insultos en el hotel donde fue la fiesta, una noche de caos en la recámara de sus padres que terminó con ella saludando con solo el pantalón de Lincoln encima y retomaron su relación juvenil donde la habían dejado, sumando una pequeña sorpresa que fue la causa última de su matrimonio y que ella perdiera en el testamento de su tía la posesión de una finca al sur de Padua.

No es que él tenga muchos problemas. En realidad, gracias al contacto que mantiene con una consejera matrimonial de Nueva Orleans, la falta de problemas era el problema. La ama, y es algo mutuo, pero en los últimos tiempos ella le ha pedido, no sin ironía, que le sea infiel aunque sea una vez.

Detesta admitirlo. Ella es mayor que él por medio año, y la mayoría de sus amigas no le atraen. Más en contra, las pocas mujeres que pudieran atraerle se mudaron de la ciudad como Becky o Sam, se enrolaron en el ejército como una compañera que conoció en la universidad o simplemente se confesaron con novio, estaban casadas o no eran del agrado de ambos, y no quiere destruir un hogar si se mete con una mujer casada.

Estornudando, Lincoln revisó la pequeña lista de pendientes que tiene Jordan sobre la lámpara del buró. No le molesta que Jordan duerma un poco más, y menos con ese abultado vientre por siete meses de embarazo. Uno del que, al menos, puede sentirse más que satisfecho.

Desayuno… no tiene problema con eso. Nada que unos panqueques con crema batida y mermelada de moras no remedien. Alimentar a Rocket y a Biscuit, eso se lo puede dejar. Mascota de Jordan, mascota que le tiene manía. Rocket, aquél beagle de manchas pardas y grises sobre blanco, le arruinó dos pares de pantuflas, cosa que no puede acusar de su bulldog inglés blanco, Biscuit.

Preparar a Roxanne y a Janice, no sería intimidante. El problema sería llevarlas, ya que él entra forzosamente antes que sus pupilos.

Sin despertar a su mujer, fue a las habitaciones de ambas niñas.

En la primera, decorada con pósteres y fotos de caballos, Roxanne estaba despierta. Habiendo salido más a él en lo físico, aquella niña de cabello quebrado y corto seguía en pijama, una blusa de tirantes rosada con un pantalón rojo. Le sorprendió verla así, pues normalmente es algo perezosa cuando se trata de ir a clases. Tanto más, contando con que su madre, Penelope, le cedió la custodia por sospechas de su primer marido sobre su paternidad. Tienen contacto, pero siempre es breve y en días que ambos acordaron.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? -llamó, inocente y pretendiendo que no había nadie.

-¿Ya es hora de levantarse? -preguntó irónica Roxanne.

No le gustaba esa faceta de su primogénita. Aunque convencido de que eso lo sacó de su familia, lo cierto es que esa costumbre, más propia de Lisa, le parece muy nociva para su edad.

-Rox, no estamos para bromas, así que andando -ordenó.

-No es justo.

-No sería justo para tu hermana que llegue tarde por tu culpa.

Abandonando la habitación y escuchando a su hija soltar maldiciones habituales para su edad, fue a la pieza de Janice, la primera hija de la pareja en común. Con su primogénita ya tendrá tiempo para hablar sobre su lenguaje.

Abrazada de un enorme koala de peluche y vestida con una blusa y pantaloncillo azules por pijama, aquella niña no se parece mucho a él. Con el cabello largo y castaño claro, promete tener la misma disposición de su madre.

-Janice, cariño… -saludó con suavidad-… Janice, es hora de despertar.

-Un monito más, mamá -protestó la niña de cuatro años, todavía con problemas para diferenciar "minuto" de "monito".

-¿No estás emocionada de ir a la escuela?

Consciente de lo dormilona que es, no le dejó de otra.

-Rocket -llamó al beagle, silbando dos veces cortas y una larga-, ven aquí, muchacho. ¿Quieres un premio?

Ante la mención de un bocadillo para empezar el día, el perro se dejó cargar. La tarea, sencilla, es lo único que hace a ambos, hombre y perro, tener una relación más bien dependiente. "Tú tienes los premios, yo soy tu perro. No hay premios, tus pantuflas pagan".

Empezando a lamer sin control el rostro de la niña, aquél perro despertó a Janice.

-Papá, ¡la boca te huele a croquetas! -dijo quejándose Janice-. ¡Te dije un monito más! ¿Rocket?

-Hora de levantarse, dormilona -sonrió Lincoln, un poco divertido por ver el reciente espectáculo-. ¿No estás emocionada?

-Creo que no quiero ir.

-Vamos, tesoro. Primero iremos a bañarnos con mamá y les preparo el desayuno a ti y a tu hermana -ofreció el peliblanco.

-¿Puedo comer arroz inflado?

-Ya veremos.

Conforme avanzaba el día, y resignado a perderse el primer día de clases de su hija más joven, se sentó a la mesa, ya dispuesta para que su familia disfrute del desayuno. No en vano, su trabajo en la primaria como maestro de arte es un poco demandante, y al ser su quinto año enseñando ya le está tomando algo de gusto. Eso puede compensar, al menos, un hueco que su cónyuge le ayudó a llenar casi en su totalidad.

~o~

La cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo, está mucho más animada de lo usual para ser el primer día de clases. Los gritos del alumnado, animando una pelea, solo refuerzan el ambiente entre un grupo de quinto grado.

La chica nueva, una pelirroja de aire normalmente relajado, está contra el suelo debajo de una gruesa rubia que se sintió amenazada como la abeja reina de turno. No era tan gorda, pero a esa chica nunca le agradó que una nueva estudiante le robe toda la atención, cosa que ella logró con una blusa de manga corta blanca con vivos en verde esmeralda y unos leggins y falda verdes, aunque en un tono más bien parecido al hoja.

-¿Quieres… saber qué se… siente? -preguntó la rubia.

-¿Ser una… mantecosa presumida? -retó Agatha.

-¡Date por muerta, flacuchenta! -amenazó, tomando a la nueva por el cuello de su blusa y empezando a jalonear su cuerpo.

-¡Rivers! -llamó el viejo entrenador Pacowski, aún más gordo que hace veinte años y con canas en el cabello castaño- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

-Le estaba enseñando a la nueva algo de lucha -mintió la agresora-, dice que quiere entrar al equipo.

-¿No es la nueva estudiante?

-¿Y eso qué?

-Te acabas de ganar un viaje a detención -dijo antes de dirigirse a la chica nueva-. Debería darte vergüenza, Johnson. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Crees que es buena idea pelear en tu primer día aquí?

-No, señor -respondió Agatha, un poco magullada.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó una voz tras el grueso entrenador.

Agatha tuvo dudas al ver a otro maestro acercarse. Aquél, sin embargo, se parece mucho a uno de los viejos conocidos de su madre. Cabello blanco, estatura mediana, lampiño… por fotos, parecía un buen tipo, aunque al tenerlo de frente le parece que tiene cara de no tener muchos o ningún amigo.

-Me haré cargo, entrenador -intervino aquél maestro.

-Loud, aprecio el esfuerzo pero su castigo…

-Hablaré con su madre al respecto, entrenador -cortó el de cabello blanco-. Después de todo, perdí con usted y la maestra Helmandollar una apuesta sobre los días de detención esta semana. ¿Hay problema con eso?

-Creo que no -titubeó un poco el grueso entrenador.

-Entonces, no veo por qué tener auditorio. Muy bien, niños -se dirigió a los estudiantes-, terminen su almuerzo antes de que suene el timbre. Johansson, ¿cierto?

-Es Johnson -aclaró Pacowski, antes de retirarse a su cubículo en el gimnasio, mascullando sobre cómo un enclenque se hizo maestro.

-Será mejor que llames a tu madre. Después de todo, empezar el quinto grado en detención nunca es bueno para nadie -Agatha asintió-. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Aritmética y Arte, señor.

-Entonces termina de comer y lávate, porque te tendré en la mira, Johnson.

Dejándola atrás para tomar su propio almuerzo, Agatha trató de pensar en ese maestro y en su madre. Recién llegadas el viernes de Kalamazoo, al suroeste de Michigan, apenas y tuvo tiempo de ver el plano de la primaria que le dieron en cuanto la inscribieron.

~o~

Dado que a menudo se quedaba sola la última semana del año, Jordan a menudo necesitó que alguna de sus cuñadas le hiciera compañía. Lynn, como debía esperar una semana para tomar un vuelo a Ciudad de México por un compromiso como entrenadora de la selección americana de baloncesto en lo que le toma recibir su visa de trabajo,

No le gustaba su compañía. No es que Lynn fuera una mala persona, sino que le guarda un poco de rencor por haber roto una racha de 254 noches de naipes invicta. Esta, por su lado, se niega en reconocerlo las pocas veces que puede regodearse.

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas albóndigas? -bufó Lynn, molesta por la falta de relleno para un sándwich.

-Tu hermana me recomendó que no coma tanta sal -respondió elusiva Jordan, bebiendo un descafeinado con cara agria.

-¿Viste otra vez a Lisa? -preguntó hastiada la entrenadora- Sólo es un ridículo embarazo. ¡Necesitas comer bien y por dos!

-No me hagas recordar esa noche, Junior.

Molesta ante la perspectiva, Lynn prefirió callar y seguir allanando la despensa de sus parientes.

-A propósito -dijo, una vez que empezó a atacar su bocadillo, relleno con un pastel de carne de pollo-, ayer que hablé con papá me dijo que la casa de al lado ya tiene dueño.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de saberlo? -cuestionó Jordan, removiendo su cuerpo con dificultad.

-Sólo hice el comentario, no te ofendas.

-Habría preferido que no dijeras nada, Lynn. Ya me diste curiosidad.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? -pidió la entrenadora, tentada de seguir la charla aunque con el intestino empezando a reclamar sobre la acumulación de desechos en su interior.

-¿Estoy casada con tu hermano? -preguntó retadora la dueña del hogar- Sabes en dónde guarda Lincoln ese ejemplar de _Deporte Ilustrado_. Ése, en el que tiene tu única columna sobre el mundial de fútbol… el de soccer -aclaró.

Con su cuñada fuera de la cocina, se relajó como pudo. Para ella, es cansado tener que soportar un infante en gestación, una cuñada flatulenta y con la que su relación no es tan buena como quisiera, y sus propios problemas. Tanto más, siendo ella misma una detractora de una cierta entrenadora acusada de abuso a jugadoras del seleccionado nacional americano de la que Lynn fue seguidora.

No le importó soltar un gas. No es que quisiera, pero esa dieta elevada en fibra y con abundancia de vitaminas del complejo B la está fastidiando con los olores.

Obligada a abrir la ventana, reparó en la casa de al lado. No es que fuese una chismosa, pero el fin de semana salieron y no regresaron hasta la noche. Ya entonces, con su marido ocupado con las niñas, no se tomó la molestia en presentarse como lo hicieran los viejos Louis.

Por la ventana, vio que la vecina podría ser una sorpresa poco grata. Con el tiempo, ambos habían tenido que aprender a cerrarse a ciertas prácticas, más que nada para evitar rumores de los vecinos sobre la paternidad de sus hijos. Por consecuencia, extrañaba esas pequeñas "infidelidades con permiso" que su marido, simplemente, no tomaba, y ambos terminaron recluyéndose en su relación.

Sólo por precaución, le mandó un mensaje a Lincoln. Si él y las niñas no podían regresar de inmediato, al menos hay garantía de que lea su mensaje.

~o~

Por reglamento, no podía ordenar a su antojo el salón de arte. No fue para menos, pues la superintendente Bernardo, por mucho aprecio que le tenga desde que se conocen, es muy estricta. Los únicos toques personales que le permitió son un retrato de su familia y un portarretratos que, por alguna razón, tiene una hoja con un recordatorio garabateado de forma descuidada que reza para quienes me enseñaron lo mejor de la vida.

-¡Luís Mendoza! -llama la atención a un chico latino que sólo está en su clase para rellenar espacio en su lista- ¡Los óleos no son grasa para los zapatos!

-¿Y se cree que soy el gran Saiyaman? -respondió burlón el chico, vestido de manga larga verde y remera negra debajo, al estilo de un superhéroe japonés de una película spin-off de un anime de hace treinta años.

-No me obligues a pasar tiempo contigo en detención.

-Vejete estirado -murmuró Luís por lo bajo.

Dirigió sus pasos a una chica de piel y cabello morenos de rasgos mayormente asiáticos con el cabello negro un poco quebrado, misma que conoce desde hace largo tiempo por ser vecinos.

-¿Qué se supone que sea, Millie? -inquirió Lincoln, viendo lo que se supone que es un montón de conejos en actitudes diversas.

-"Chico agobiado por su responsabilidad" -respondió Millie, torciendo un poco la boca al ver que algo le faltaba a su pintura-. Un trazo aquí, un poco de tangerina en la blusa del personaje central… listo.

-No se te olvide que el viernes hay reunión de padres -apuntó el peliblanco, sonriente-. De verdad me gustaría hablar con tu madre sobre est… -cortó antes de dirigir su mirada al fondo del cuadro-… déjame adivinar…

Posó su mirada a un conejo de manto más bien rojizo, en la esquina, peleando desaforado con uno parecido más grande y con pequeñas motas de pelo claro sobre el pelaje. Como bien supo interpretar, no quiso ahondar demasiado.

-Si, papá se volvió a meter en problemas con el tío Rusty -respondió Millie, apenada.

-¿De verdad? Creí que serían más maduros como para olvidar eso.

-Es difícil para mamá decirlo, pero a veces dice que se metió con un chico torpe que tiene a un hermano celoso e idiota.

-Si, te entiendo un poco… -dijo, recordando las agrias disputas que ambos Spokes tenían cada Navidad que terminaban con el mayor refugiándose con él en casa de sus padres o en un café que Luan y Lucy suelen frecuentar al otro lado del pueblo.

Ya hablará con Stella sobre el lenguaje de su hija. En cierto modo, se siente un tanto responsable por esa niña, aunque no por las acciones que llevaron a su concepción hace ya largo tiempo. De todos modos, Millie no tiene la culpa de que su madre dejara los estudios y que su padre y tío estén a punto de matarse a la primera oportunidad.

Dejando de lado a la que fuera el año pasado una de sus favoritas, fue a los siguientes caballetes. Por presumir un poco y probar qué tanto han mejorado los seis chicos que estuvieron con él desde hace dos años, abrió con ellos con una pequeña prueba de pintura al óleo que, salvo la dicha excepción, eran intentos demasiado sosos o hechos por simple compromiso.

El último caballete, empero, le guardaba una sorpresa.

Frente a este, Agatha había salido un poco de la instrucción dada al inicio de la clase. Por lo que le fue facilitado en la dirección, se acaba de mudar del otro lado del estado, sus notas no eran precisamente malas y tendía a tomar arte solo por rellenar tiempo. En realidad, trataba de poner bastante empeño en lo que, a él le pareció, una estrella demasiado curvilínea, cosa no muy usual para ser su primer día.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lincoln con genuino interés.

-Se supone que es una flor de loto, pero ¡no me sale bien! -respondió frustrada Agatha.

-¿Tienes problemas con la forma?

-Eso creo...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Bueno…

Conforme pasó el tiempo, ambos parecían congeniar. A los menos despiertos de los estudiantes presentes, incluida Millie, no les resultó difícil concluir que aquél maestro de arte encontró a su favorita. Los menos, empero, vieron apenas ligero parecido. Los ojos, la forma de la nariz, el perfil delgado de los labios y, hasta cierto punto, algunos gestos y posturas que tenían al sujetar los pinceles. Empero, las capacidades de ambos eran abismalmente diferentes. El docente tiene una muy notoria fluidez de movimientos, mientras que Agatha, a su lado, es muy torpe. Uno de ellos, incluso, se permitió teorizar sobre si es o no el padre perdido del que estuvo hablando a primera hora.

.

El sonido del timbre marcó el final de aquella jornada para los alumnos que no pasarán a detención. Para Agatha y otras dos chicas de cuarto grado que fueron sorprendidas peleando en el estacionamiento, la mastodóntica chica con quien tuvo aquella pelea en la cafetería y un repetidor de quinto atrapado dañando el auto de los Pacowski, en cambio, no es sino el primer día de detención de muchos.

Normalmente, Lincoln no tomaría su almuerzo en una detención, pero en la mañana, luego de tener que parar ese conflicto, tuvo que ir al estacionamiento a atender una llamada de Jordan para recordarle que pasaría por todos a las cuatro.

-Imagino que es duro para algunos empezar el año en detención -habló Lincoln con ligereza-. A algunos no los culpo. A otros… les diré que necesitan un poco de disciplina que les hace un poco de falta.

Ve una mano ser alzada.

-Puedes hablar.

-Disculpe, señor Loud -dijo uno de los estudiantes, vestido de franela y mezclilla-, pero ¿en qué nos afecta esto?

-Buena pregunta, Sullivan. Que estén en detención no es malo en sí. Es el efecto de querer saltar o romper las reglas -explicó el peliblanco-. Es simple causa y efecto, como la Tercera Ley de Newton.

»El próximo cuarto de hora, y seré gentil con ustedes por ser la primera semana -continuó- estarán en silencio escribiendo por qué terminaron aquí. Traten de ser neutrales, ¡lo más neutrales que se pueda! La media hora restante deberán pensar y escribir una declaración de objetivos al final de su explicación. Sobre esta, cien palabras máximo, setenta mínimo.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió Agatha.

-Es una oración en un currículum en la cual resumes tus metas profesionales. No, no es necesario que te explayes demasiado. Al menos debe medir una a tres líneas de largo. En ella, pueden incluir lo que esperan de su empleador y lo que pueden ofrecer a cambio. Y me permito agregar que yo no seré su empleador. Hasta que terminen su educación media superior, su empleador son sus padres o tutores. Por favor, comiencen.

Viendo a los estudiantes trabajar en ello, se decidió a revisar su teléfono. La pantalla de bloqueo tenía una foto del día de su boda, cubiertos ambos con ganache blanco de su pastel.

Viendo que sólo tenía un mensaje, decidió verlo.

Jordan anexó una foto. Se trataba de la nueva vecina, una mujer en sus cincuentas, pelirroja con el cabello cano en los laterales, suelto, y vestido verde hoja en su totalidad.

Desconcertado, optó por pedirle una explicación.

_¿De qué se trata esto?_ escribió.

_La maestra Johnson es nuestra nueva vecina._

_¿Qué sabes de ella?_, pregunta.

_Tiene dos hijos. Me lo acaba de decir ella. Agatha, de diez, casi once, y Seth, de ocho._

_¿Te dijo quién era el padre?_

_Zach es el papá de Seth, pero prefirió quedarse en Kalamazoo con una conocida suya de la universidad. ¿Quién crees que es el de Agatha?_

Mirando nervioso, Lincoln puso su vista en Agatha. Puede ver en ella ciertos rasgos propios, al mismo tiempo que notaba ciertas acciones. La forma de sostener el bolígrafo, cierta postura al sentarse para escribir… incluso la dirección en que tiene peinado el cabello es muy similar a la suya cuando niño.

Dedicando un segundo al aparato, al final optó por sonreír con cierto nerviosismo, pues la vista de la ventana da al río vehicular. A lo lejos, puede observar a dos de las mujeres que, por su lado, han cambiado su vida. La madre de la mayoría de sus hijos, rodeada por su progenie, y la única maestra con quien fue hasta las últimas consecuencias, vestida mayormente de verde y con algunas hebras de acero sobre el cabello rojo.

Respirando profundo, se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla. Ya le pediría detalles a Agnes. Si acaso, un té y, si llega al extremo, lo que se dé…

… a menos que Jordan no le diera permiso o sus hijas demanden su atención.

~Ø~

**Tarde. Muy tarde, pero al fin llegamos a este no tan pequeño epílogo.**

**¿Saben? Había una plena intención de terminarlo a finales de febrero, pero dos cosas me impidieron pensar entonces con claridad. La primera, y que nos está azotando, es la ya conocida pandemia, misma que no referiré en ningún escrito que ambiente en el futuro si no está publicado. La segunda… tiene que ver con el doblaje en México de nuevo, ya que es conocido de todos que, dicho en su momento, Patulín se reunió al fin con la nana Gordis e Igor. Del mismo modo que con Andrea Arruti, ya se darán cuenta del pequeño tributo que le rindo.**

**Sólo les diré, por ahora, que sigan indicaciones. Lávense las manos, salgan sólo a lo esencial y, si tienen síntomas, reporten a su institución sanitaria local.**

**Les respondo.**

**_maestro jedi_, he aquí el resultado. Servido, señor...**

**_J0nas Nagera_, la verdad sí fue un poco pesado, ya que tiene bastante tiempo que no escribo lemon. ¿Quieres detalles de _Stellocky_? Ok, ya venía trabajando un One-shot que vendrá a ser un ligero spin-off de este desastre.**

**Sobre**** la referencia final de la cita anterior, sólo diré que aquí, y en todos lados, Lincoln fue _Tan sólo humano_.**

**_Kennedy G. Barnsfield_, si necesitas respuesta a eso, aquí está. Lo de Zach... pobre. Fue un ganar-ganar desventajoso para él. Saludos.**

**_eltioRob95_****, las ninfómanas que querías seguro dejaron de trabajar para Hugh Hefner o se la viven en cualquier lugar de California o Maine antes de ir a grabar, si sabes de qué hablo _guiño_. ¿Remake? Tendré que ver cómo se las (re)gasta Geo y compañía con el sorete multiversal por excelencia. Saludos, y que la pestilencia no te llegue, que ya ni la selva del Amazonas es segura.**

**Ahora,**

**Sigan sintonizados**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


End file.
